Chance Meetings
by SirAmbala
Summary: What if Ichigo didn't find Hitsugaya in the DiamondDust Rebellion, and it was Kagome instead. How with this change things for the time traveling miko and the 10th squad Captain?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't own either of them. Please enjoy!

ooOOoo

Hi, my name is Higarashi Kagome and I am your average high school student. Well I might have been if fate didn't like to screw with me. You see to those around me I am normal, but only a select few know just how far from normal I am. I'm almost eighteen now, but on my fifteenth birthday I found out that the ghost stories I had heard from my grandfather weren't so out there after all.

On my fifteenth birthday I was drug five hundred years back in time through a well at our shrine. For the next two years I lead a double life of time traveling miko and high school student. In those few short years I made the best friends ever and fell in love. When the journey was over and the Jewel was whole again there was peace. All of us settled down and decided to spend the rest of our lives together. Inuyasha and I were mated, and Sango and Miroku were married. Things became peaceful and well we weren't ready for what was about to come.

Our village was attacked by many demons, and my whole world fell apart. Since my first leap through time I had gotten more powerful. I was no longer a nuisance to my friends, but that still wasn't enough. Inuyasha and I had been fighting just before the hoard of demons attacked. I wasn't on my game and it caused my mate to lose his life. He took an attack meant for me, and it killed him. That is really all I remember from that day. The look of his eyes as the light left them. The next coherent thought I had was nearly a week later when I was being dragged by a certain demon lord out of Kaede's hut.

In the time leading up to the final battle Sesshomaru developed a sort of soft spot for me because I protected Rin once. For some reason he decided to train me so I wouldn't feel useless in the final battle. Well my friends were worried about me after Inuyasha died, so they called the Lord of the West. They had tried everything to break me out of my world of despair, but it wouldn't work. For the next month Sesshomaru put me through very tough training leaving me no time to dwell on what had happened. In the end it was him that got me through the toughest time in my young life. His answer when I asked him why he helped was that he was paying a debt he owed. He had not been the older brother he should have to Inuyasha, so he decided to help me overcome his death.

Soon after I returned to the village, and thanked my friends for everything. I knew I was going to make it, but the pain was still fresh. I didn't really get the chance to grieve so I needed to get away. With a tearful goodbye I went back to my own time. With help from my mother I moved to another town so I could finish high school with a clean slate. I moved into a small apartment near the high school, and started working at a local museum to help pay for rent. That was a year ago, and things are going okay. I still miss Inuyasha, but I am moving on.

So yeah I am a miko that is the guardian of a powerful jewel, but for now I am just Kagome high school student. At least that was the plan until fate decided to step in again…

ooOOoo

A/N: This is the Prologue, next chapter will be out quick.


	2. Meeting in the Woods

ooOOoo

So when I moved to Karakura Town I expected it to be normal, but of course it is anything but. There is so much spiritual power here it is unbelievable. There are these monsters that look like demons, but have a whole in their chest. These people dressed in black robes kill these monsters protecting humans and ghosts from them. There are also a few other people that go to my high school that seem to have strange powers. Thankfully they seem to have everything under control, so I have remained hidden. I have managed to get by under their radar for a year, but it would seem today that all changes.

It is a Sunday and I was just getting back from the shift at the museum when I felt large fluxes in spiritual power in one of the parks. Curious I went to investigate and came across a very interesting scene. There were many black robed people about behind a barrier. The one that I always see was talking to a woman with short hair through a crack in the barrier. I lowered my spiritual power so they couldn't find me. I snuck around their barrier trying to get away before they found me to stumble upon another black robed person leaning heavily on a sword and a bleeding wound on his stomach.

Unlike the others this one noticed me instantly and was on his guard. Just taking one look at him I knew he wouldn't be able to fight me in the condition he was in. Though after a minute he seemed to let his guard down a little. I thought he might be writing me off and was about to get angry, then I remembered something. I had quickly learned coming here that these black robed people couldn't be seen by most people. That was the only way I was not found out in the last year. I kept my spiritual power at a level of a normal human being.

"Just so you know, I can see you. Though in the condition you are in you would be no match for me anyway," I informed him. His head quickly snapped up and his eyes were locked on mine. Before any more words could be spoken the barrier that had been around the other black robed people vanished, and I could feel the power of that one black robe and the guy that used an energy bow. When this happened he seemed to panic and quickly tried to move away from me and the other two. Making a split second decision I put up an invisible barrier around the two of us so that the others couldn't find us.

"Stop moving or you are going to make your injury worse. I have put up a barrier; they will not be able to find you."

Of course my words were two late and he was already passed out on the ground with his sword still clutched in his hand. Sighing I went to him. I waited a bit for the other two to go away. Once I was sure they were gone I heaved the injured one on to my back and picked up his sword. I found it surprisingly cold to the touch. Not dwelling on that any longer I made a mad dash to my apartment careful not to aggravate his wound worse.

Once home I laid him on my bed and got to work cleaning his would and wrapping it. I was tempted to heal it, but I wasn't sure how my power would react with his. I laid his sword next to him and covered him up with a blanket. Nodding at my good work I left the room to go make something to eat and start some tea. This was the most excitement I'd had in a year. I had to smile a little because I had begun to feel that normal was just plain boring.

ooOOoo

I woke up to something that smelled delicious and a tight feeling in my stomach. Putting a hand to my head I finally tried to open my eyes, and what I saw was not at all familiar. Closing them once more I tried to recall what had happened today, and as the memories returned I sat up in a panic. I then realized why my stomach felt tight and looked down to where the wound was. What I ended up looking at was my bare chest and a nicely wrapped bandage around my abdomen that was quickly becoming red. It would seem in my panic to sit up I reopened the wound.

Now I was more confused than ever. This room was unfamiliar and I was a fugitive, so who would have saved me? Then I vaguely remembered a girl with blue-black hair before passing out from the blood loss. Turning my head I got a better look at the room and noticed a picture on the nightstand with that same girl with a group of other people dressed up in odd clothing. Not paying any more attention to it I wrapped the blanket that had been on top of me and made my way out of the room to where I heard the clatter of dishes.

Using Hyourinmaru as a crutch I slowly made my way down the hall. Following the sound of the dishes I found the girl from earlier in the middle of making what looked like soup. I didn't realized that the clattering of dishes had stopped until I looked up and saw her staring at me with her arms crossed.

"What do you think you're doing out of bed? And look, you reopened your wound!" she exclaimed. Before I could even retort she was ushering me to the couch and pushing me to lay down.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I yelled, but she paid me no attention.

"Baka shut up and sit still so you don't aggravate that wound worse!" she yelled fixing me with a glare that might actually rival my own. I sat still and gave her said glare.

"That wound is the least of my worries right now. You are going to tell me who you are, and why it is that I am at your home."

"When someone saves your life and takes you to their home it is usually a good idea not to demand anything from them, and thank them."

"That may be possible if I know whom it is I am speaking to, and get some answers," I bit out as the temperature in the room started to drop. I was not in the mood to deal with this annoying girl and what little patients I had was gone.

"Would you cut that out? The barrier I have on this place is pretty good, but I would assume that you wouldn't want to take any chances of those other black robed people to find you," she said.

I looked at her in shock but returned my reiutsu to its normal level.

"How did you…?"

She sighed and sat back against the coffee table that was in front of the couch.

"My name is Higarashi Kagome. I moved here about a year ago from Tokyo. My family runs a shrine and I found out a few years ago that I have a pretty high amount of spiritual power. I did a lot of training and am a full-fledged miko now. I've noticed there is some really weird stuff going on in this town, but I've had my share of adventure so I have stayed out of it. That doesn't mean I haven't noticed those weird monsters and a bunch of black robed people around. When I got off work today I felt fluxes in spiritual power in the park and went to take a look. Thankfully I can hide my true power and have been able to stay under the radar of you people. I was sneaking around that barrier trying to get away from all those other people and came upon you. When I saw you panicking when that other barrier disappeared I put up my own to keep our presence hidden from the orange haired guy and the bow wielder. Once they were gone I brought you here and bandaged you up," she explained, "Now I expect some answers from you. What is your name and what exactly is up with this town?"

It was my turn to sigh. Leave it to me to find another weird case like Kurasaki and his friends. I officially have no luck.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshirou. I am Captain of Squad 10 of the Gotei 13. We are known as Shinigami and make sure all souls pass over into Soul Society, which is what you humans know as heaven. That is all I can tell you, as even that much is classified. I apologize for interrupting your day, and will be leaving now," I said while attempting to sit up again. Unfortunately she saw this coming and pushed me down again.

"Oh no you don't, you are not going anywhere until that wound is better. From what I have gathered you are a part of the same organization that those other Shinigami are, and yet you were hiding from them."

"I am a fugitive, and me being here has already involved you too much."

"I suppose that means you are not going to tell me the reason you are on the run, but I involved myself. I am fully capable of taking care of myself I assure you. Since you are in such a hurry to leave I guess I am going to have to heal you."

"What do you mean?"

"Most miko's heal with the use of herbs and other natural ingredients. There are a select few that have the reserves and talent to heal with their power. I am one of them. It is actually my specialty. Now sit back it is going to take a bit. I would have done it in the beginning but I wasn't sure how you would react to it. I am going to take it slow and make sure it doesn't have any adverse side effects with your power," she said.

Before I could object her hands were hovering over my abdomen and starting to glow pink. I watched in concealed amazement as I finally felt her power and felt my wound healing from the inside out. It would seem that her power was even more effective than Kido. It was better that Kido but seemed more draining on the user. The girl was sweating and looked worn out.

"There all done. Jeeze I forgot how tiring that is. I haven't used it in a while; I guess I am a little out of practice. Don't even think about running off just yet though. I have soup made and the tea should be done too. You are going to eat and get a good night's sleep before you go gallivanting off."

"I already told you that you are too involved…"

"No buts. There is a barrier around this place so you are safe. What you are doing seems important so you can't do it while not at your full potential. Food and sleep is the best thing you can get before any sort of battle. I am not going to have my hard work thrown away because you are stubborn."

"Why are you doing this for a stranger?"

"I never need a reason to help someone, and you hardly seem like your usual run of the mill fugitive. I'm sure whatever the reason is you are doing this is a good one. Plus it is nice to have company for a change. I've been mostly on my own this last year…" she said while trailing off and looking out the window for a bit. She seemed saddened for a moment before bouncing back to her cheerful self and ushering me to the kitchen to eat.

Just as I thought the food was delicious, and the tea was amazing too. Tea is very important to me and it is rather unusual to find any good ones in the human world. This girl was just one mystery after another. Through dinner we didn't speak much and she actually left me to my thoughts. She is the first woman I have ever met that seemed to understand my need for silence. Matsumoto knew when to leave me alone, but she could never just sit in silence like the girl and I did.

Once dinner was over she ushered me off to bed and told me to say goodbye before I left in the morning. Tucked into what I knew to be her bed I drifted off to the sound of her humming in the other room.

ooOOoo

Morning came quickly, but it was the best night's sleep I had gotten in a very long time. I found the rest of my uniform folded neatly outside the door of her room with a note that said I was welcome to shower before I left and that she had washed and repaired my uniform. Taking her suggestion I showered and put my uniform on but left my captains haiori sitting on her bed. I put Hyourinmaru in its normal place on my back.

I walked quietly into the sitting room to see Kagome curled up on the couch with a two tailed cat I hadn't seen before. I grabbed the blanket that must have fallen on the floor during the night and put it back on her. I then made my way to the door and quietly shut it behind me.

"Thank you…"

ooOOoo

I smiled as I stretched and hugged Kirara to me.

"You're welcome."

ooOOoo

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think!


	3. Her Choice

A/N: Here is the next chapter!

ooOOoo

Once my visitor left I debated on what I was going to do. Deciding I could use some excitement in my life I went to my room and put on the miko garb. It looked similar to the one that Kikyo had worn though the bottom was green instead of red. Then I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, and grabbed my weapons. All ready to go I grabbed my feline companion and made my way outside.

When I originally left Sango sent Kirara with me for companionship and reminder that my friends were always with me even if they were in the past. I was very thankful to have the neko because living on your own got pretty lonesome.

Once I made it outside I hid behind that apartment building and put a concealment charm on us. No one would be able to see us when we took flight, nor could they sense us. Once cloaked Kirara transformed and we took off in the direction where I could feel Toshiro's power flaring, it would seem he was already in a fight.

ooOOoo

Once I left that girl Kagome's house I ran into Ichigo and two of the enemy's underlings. Ichigo was trying to interfere and I had no choice but to hold him off. I could feel Abari and Kuchiki making their way to Ichigo. I shoved him out of the way and escaped before they arrived.

ooOOoo

Just as we were about to where I felt Toshiro's power it died down and he was on the move again. Once to the place where he had been I saw the orange haired Shinigami and felt two others making their way to us. Kirara quickly landed and I checked the kid over for injuries, it seemed to be nothing but a bruised head.

"What the hell was that for Toshiro? Wait…who are you?" he asked me.

"Are you a friend or an enemy of him?

"What?

"Are you a friend or an enemy of Toshiro?" I asked again.

"I'm supposed to be a friend, but whatever he has gotten himself into he is trying to take care of on his own. He is just being too damn stubborn…" he trailed off looking in the direction where Toshiro had gone.

"Okay, well I am going after him. I would take a breather for a minute and get your baring again. Two more like you are headed this way, they don't feel threatening so they must be friends of yours," I said while turning to Kirara and mounting again.

"Wait a minute! Who are you?"

"My name is Kagome. Well it was nice meeting you, I must be going now," and with that I concealed us again. I didn't leave straight away though because I was hoping the other two Shinigami would have some information.

Staying a few more minutes I learned the gist of what was going on and headed off into the direction I felt Toshiro's power again. Jeeze this poor guy just wasn't getting a break. These people from his Soul Society really wanted to take him in. I guess he abandoned his post while he and his squad were transferring some powerful artifact. From what I can tell he doesn't seem like the type to just drop his duties, so something else must be going on. They seem to think that he was the one that stole the artifact and were trying to take him in. There is no way that he was the one that stole it because I should have been able to sense it, and he was wounded. My best guess is that he knows who stole it, and is after them.

ooOOoo

Once I left Kurasaki I made my way to an abandoned shrine to try and think of my next move. Scowling I regathered my baring and was about to go on the move again. Just as I stood up I felt some very familiar reiutsu surrounding the shrine.

"Captain Hitsugaya you are under arrest, now come quietly," came Soi Fon's voice.

I felt my heart rate pick up as I tried to think of a way out of the situation. There were some very skilled people here and I couldn't afford to get reinjured. Just because I was on the run didn't mean I wanted to hurt my fellow Shinigami, it was just that I had to take care of this on my own.

Busting out of the wooden door I drew Hyourinmaru and blocked Kira's attack. It wasn't long before all of them were on to me and trying to bind me. The battle was quickly going out of my favor and I was about to call on Bankai to get out of here.

They tried to bind me with the pillars of light, but it never worked because a shimmering pink barrier appeared around me. While thankful I couldn't help but scowl because I knew exactly who's barrier it was. The other Shinigami looked around in confusion, but Soi Fon tried attack the barrier. Just as her Kido left her hand a shining pink energy blast shot through the clearing and hit the Kido. All that was left was a tiny arrow on the ground.

While they tried to figure out what happened something landed behind me. I turned around to find Kagome dressed up like a true miko sitting on a rather large two tailed neko.

"Questions later," she said, "We have to get out of here."

She held out her hand and hoisted me up onto the cat. Once I was on the barrier that had been around me disappeared and I felt something else coat us. She then gave a nod to the neko and it took off into the sky.

We flew for quite some time in complete silence. Once again I expected her to ask a dozen questions, but they never came. Instead she sat in front of me on her guard looking for a good place to land. Soon she nodded and gestured to the neko to land in an abandoned building on the outside of Karakura Town. Once we were safely inside the building the neko was engulfed in a ball of fire and turned into the two tailed cat I had seen this morning. Then the miko put her hands together and concentrated. I felt a flare in her power and then the room we were in was covered with a barrier. Once done she took a couple of breaths and set down her possessions. From the rather large yellow backpack on her back she pulled out two blankets and food. Setting up a cooking instrument she opened up the ramen cups and began to cook them.

Once more we were engulfed in silence and I took a seat on one of the blankets looking out the window. A little bit later I was pulled from my thoughts when a cup of steaming ramen was put into my hands.

"I know it's not much, but it is something. It is always a good idea to keep your strength up," she said while sitting down with her own cup and petted the sleeping neko.

"I told you before that you were already too involved."

She shot me a glare while speaking. "And I will tell you again that it is a good idea to thank the person that saves you."

"I didn't ask you to help me!" I bit out while giving her my own glare.

"Yes I suppose you wouldn't want my help when you won't even let your friends help right?"

"It is none of your concern!"

"Perhaps, but I made it my concern. I'm not asking you if you want my help. I am giving it to you whether you want it or not."

"You are infuriating!"

"I could say the same goes double for you. Now stop being so damn stubborn and just accept things the way they are. I apologize if it is not to your liking, but I do not allow my friends to face these types of things on their own."

"I just met you yesterday and know next to nothing about you. How is it that you can even remotely consider me a friend?" I asked her somewhat curious.

"I can say the same for you, but that doesn't change the fact that I consider you a friend. Since that isn't enough for you why don't we get to know each other better?"

"I need to get going again…"

"I'd say wait it out for a little bit so we don't run into those other guys again. Give it a couple of hours and we can leave. Kirara here is good, but it will be best if she gets some rest."

Damn my luck and ability to find humans that can see me and insist on being my friend. I am a Captain and currently on the run! I don't have time for such trivial things! I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer though. Giving up and deciding to get comfy I settled down. As I did so flashes of Momo and Matsumoto flashed through my mind. Yes I am indeed above needing friends. I heard a growl in the depths of my mind knowing Hyourinmaru knew I was lying to myself.

ooOOoo

For the next couple hours we talked and shared our pasts. I learned more about his world, and he learned about mine. I wasn't all that surprised by what he told me, but I could tell he was surprised by my own story.

"This town seems to be a magnet for special cases like you and Kurasaki," he said.

"That is the orange haired one right? I ran into him earlier."

"What?"

"I did just before finding you. He seemed quite pissed that you blew off his want to help you. I stuck around hidden a little after the other two arrived hoping to get some answers. You seem to have gotten yourself into quite the mess."

"Yeah…"

"You know who the real thief is don't you? It must mean something to you for you to leave your post and throw everything away."

"I told you about the one that shared the same zanpakuto?"

My eyes widened when I connected the dots. The other person had shared Hyourinmaru with him and the council had put the two of them against each other. They had been friends and Toshiro was made to kill his friend.

He seemed to take my widened eyes the wrong way and grabbed his sword and started walking away. Quickly I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around pulling him into a hug.

ooOOoo

Her eyes widened in realization so I grabbed my stuff and started moving away. Before I could get very far her hand was on my shoulder and the next thing I knew her arms were around me.

"The fact that they pit two friends against one another is unforgiveable. I know this must be hard for you, so I will try and lessen the burden. I promise that I will stand by your side as you see this thing through. I will use all of my power to aid you in finishing this that started all those years ago," she declared while pulling me closer.

Had I been anyone else I may have broken down. Those are strong words for anyone, let alone a near stranger. I wasn't a child though, and I would not succumb to such childish things.

"You…" I began.

"Don't say anything unless you are agreeing with me, because I am not giving you a choice. I do not care if I sound nuts declaring such things when I just met you yesterday. You are not the only one that is stubborn, and I will do everything I can to help those I care about," she said hugging me one last time and moving away to start gathering our things.

"Thank you…"

She turned back to me and gave me a bright smile, one that reached her ears and made her look even more beautiful. Blinking and shaking my head I crushed that train of thought and started helping her. This is most definitely not the time for those types of thoughts.

A few minutes later we were all packed up and ready to go. She let down the barrier and we headed back into the sky. Not a second after we left the building did I feel something coming from above. Quickly I unsheathed Hyourinmaru and blocked the attack.

"It has been a long time Toshiro…"

ooOOoo

A/N: There is chapter three! Let me know what you think!


	4. To Soul Society

A/N: Here is the 4th chapter!

ooOOoo

I watched from Kirara's back as Toshiro locked swords with the thief. He had jumped off and now was standing on thin air, well that was new. They began talking and Toshiro called him by his proper name. The thief said something about it being just like Toshiro to figure it out. Then he started talking non sense about the two of them getting revenge on Soul Society. I was curious as to what Toshiro was going to do. From what I could tell he was going to play along with what the thief wanted probably so he could figure the thief's true objective.

At that time the thief, Kusaka, turned to me and asked Toshiro what exactly my purpose was.

"She does have ears you know," I said agitated, "I go wherever he goes."

"Is this true Hitsuyaya?"

"Yes she is my companion."

"Are you certain she won't be a liability?"

"Again she can here you bastard. Keep that up and I will show you how much of a liability I am," I said.

"Kagome that is enough. You will have to take my word that she will not cause a problem Kusaka," Toshiro said. I sure shut up quick, that was the first time he actually used my name.

Before anything else was said I felt many people headed our way. I sensed Kurasaki among them.

"So what is the game plan? There are a lot of people headed this way so I suggest we move quickly," I said.

Kusaka seemed pleased that I was proving myself useful. At that point Kurasaki and his companions came upon us.

"Toshiro! What the hell is going on here?" he yelled out.

He never got an answer as Kusaka called a hoard of those monsters and the three of us went through a portal.

"Where are we going," I asked while turning my head toward Toshiro as we ran down a dark tunnel.

"Soul Society," was his short answer. He seemed more focused on Kusaka than me. As we continued running I grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze hoping to remind him I was still there.

ooOOoo

As we ran through the tunnel to Soul Society I barely paid attention to anything but my once friend running in front of us. I then felt a hand grab my own and give it a squeeze. Startled I looked up to Kagome as she let my hand go with a smile on her face. I couldnt help but give a small smile of my own as she reminded me she was here. I don't know how it is possible, but she seems to be able to know exactly what is going on in my head.

Those happy thoughts quickly turned sour as we arrived in Soul Society on the exaccution hill. We weren't there any more than a minute before we were surrounded by Shinigami. They were here to get the girl out of our grasp and arrest Kusaka and I.

After a few useless blows Soi Fon and her squad had us surrounded, and quite a few familiar faces were in the crowd looking reluctant to attack.

"Captain Hitsugaya you and the thief are under arrest. Now come quietly and allow the girl to go free," she said.

Before I could respond I felt Kagome's power fluctuate and take on an angry feeling.

"You people would do much better if you wouldn't assume things. This so called kidnapped girl is standing right here," Kagome spat out angrily.

Once again the exchange was interrupted by the arrival of the head captain and the rest of the captains. Among them I saw Matsumoto and felt a twinge of guilt for putting her in this situation.

Soon Kusaka was revealing his plans and asked me to cut the oin with my Bankai. As he did this Soi Fon told the others to attack us. As they drew their swords and geared up for an attack a barrier sprang up around us. I turned toward Kagome to see a determined look on her face and a naked sword in her hand. I had no idea that she knew how to use something other than a bow. I turned back around to face the others just in time for Kurasaki to make his grand entrance.

In typical Kurasaki fashion he called everyone stupid. I really wonder when he will learn his place.

"Why are all of you so quick to attack a comrade? Whether it is an order or not?"

"He is right. Doesn't this situation seem even the least bit strange to any of you?" Kagome piped in.

"We have orders from the head captain to take care of this situation. When we pledged ourselves to Soul Society we pledged to follow every order given," was Soi Fon's response.

"Following orders is nice and all, but if you follow a leader mindlessly you are stupid. Before you carry out such an order you should know the full extent of the situation. Sheesh, and Sesshomaru always said humans were stupid. I dont think he ever met Shinigami," Kagome grumbled to herself.

While the three of them were exchanging words Kusaka was getting ready to carry out his plan. As he was about to ask me to cut the oin again I jumped at him sword drawn.

"What is the meaning of this Hitsugaya?" Kusaka asked sounding surprised.

I said nothing as I continued pressing my sword down.

"So this was your plan all along. You always intended to betray me for your dear Soul Society again!"

"I only intend to make up for what happened all those years ago."

"So killing me wasn't enough was it? Well I will show all of you the true power of the oin! I can cut through it even without my Bankai!"

And with that he cut through the artifact and released a huge amount of power. With all their attention on the true enemy now the Shinigami prepared to strike.

"Don't you even think about telling us not to help Toshiro," came Ichigo's voice pulling me from my thoughts.

I whirled around to glare at him and the temperature surrounding us fell.

"Do not even go there Kurasaki! This battle has nothing to do with you."

"You've been shouldering this burden for too long already! When your friends wanted to relieve some of it you pushed them away! Did you ever think of how that makes them feel?"

That annoying fool managed to strike a nerve as I looked back toward Matsumoto. I turned around again and prepared to fight.

"Toshiro..."

"That is Hitsugaya Taichou to you Kurasaki. Now get ready, he is about to make his move."

Sure enough Kusaka was about to make his move when Kenpachi went zooming past us. The next thing any of us knew we were being thrown in the air.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to Matsumoto grunting as she tried to keep a large rock from crushing me. Quickly I stood up and helped her push it out of the way.

"Matsumoto..."

"It is a lieutenant's job to watch their captain's back, and I will always have your back Taichou," Matsumoto said to me. I could do nothing but give her a slight smile and a nod.

Soon after we heard Kuraski's voice as we were joined by our usual comrades. I still am certain that I have no luck and always get stuck with this rowdy bunch. As I looked around at my comrades I realized a very important one was missing.

"Have any of you seen Kagome?" I asked slightly panicked but refusing to show it.

"Oh you mean the girl that was with you? No I haven't seen here since that blast," came Abari's voice.

I quickly began to concentrate trying to locate her.

"I'm glad you finally realized I was missing," came a slightly agitated voice from above us.

I looked up to see Kagome on Kirara and found her uninjured. She seemed to notice that I was looking her up and down for injury.

"Some people aren't as reckless as you Toshiro. I told you before that my barrier was very good."

"That is Hitsugaya Taichou to you Miko," I said.

"For one I am not a Shinigami, and will not call you that. Second you call me that again and you will find out just why my friends don't enjoy being on my bad side. Inuyasha was on a very close basis with the ground, and Sesshomaru found his nice tail full of flowers."

"You told me about Inuyasha, but how did you pull that off with his brother?"

"While in trained with him I stayed at the castle of the west. I became very close to Rin and gave her many ideas on how to make her lord very happy. Needless to say he stopped referring to me as Miko," she smirked at that last part probably remembering said incident.

"I don't even know you, yet I get the impression that you are not one to piss off," said Abari.

I tuned them out as they began introductions. Yes it would be just my luck she would get along with these guys. Soon enough my attention was turned back to the monstrosity Kusaka had created.

"Everyone seems ready to go, are you?" Kagome asked me. All sense of amusement had left her, and in it's place stood a girl ready for combat. Her stance spoke seriousness, and her eyes gave a glimpse of what she had gone through already. Then she looked at me and I knew she was ready to follow through with the declaration she had made earlier. I could count on her as I could the others.

"Taichou?"

"Watch my back Matsumoto?"

"Hai!"

"Wait! I think you can't go into battle with out this," Kagome said while pulling a familiar white piece of cloth from her giant bag.

She handed it to me and I could do nothing but stare at it. This was the very symbol of everything I had attained that Kusaka didn't. As well as everything that I gave up not long ago. I could feel all their eyes on me and I looked up. All of them were smiling and nodding to me. To think they were all willing to forgive me was astounding. I bowed my head and put it on. Now I felt whole, and ready to finish this.

ooOOoo

A/N: Well that is the end of that chapter. I'll get working on the next one! Please tell me what you think!


	5. To the End

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story thus far, it has really inspired to finish this story! Anyway here is chapter 5!

ooOOoo

Quickly our rather large group followed after the girl with short hair from earlier, and another girl with long purple hair. They were taking care of those monsters coming our way. Kirara flew pretty close to the ground slightly above the Shinigami. My bow remained in my hand for when those monsters got too close for comfort. I didn't really do too much because I figured the Shinigami knew how to take care of these monsters better than I did.

Soon we had to head up the rock structure to get to Kusaka's fortress. Again I stayed back not wanting to get in the way. A very strange white monster started shooting electricity at them and Toshiro stopped it with an ice attack from his sword.

The next thing I knew I felt a large amount of spiritual power coming from the base of the rock structure. They seemed to think it was moving, but I knew it to be that big guy from earlier. With one swing of his sword he cut one of the supports for the rock structure. With that the Shinigami hurried up so they didn't get cut too. That guy seemed as reckless as Inuyasha was at times. Shaking my head I gestured for Kirara to follow the Shinigami up.

By the time we got to the top the Shinigami were surrounded by more monsters, but I could tell they were more powerful than the previous ones. They were talking amongst themselves and seemed to be forming a plan. I watched in amazement as the bald guy started swinging his sword around while calling out the word bankai. As he did so it changed and grew much larger. Soon he cleared a path for Toshiro to get through. I looked up to the other side to see a barrier of pink swords disintegrate and turn into sakura blossoms that blew through the enemy. Soon after that Ichigo sped through with some weird mask on his face. I was about to ask Kirara to follow them when a pillar of ice shot at Kirara. With the blast Kirara fell to the ground and the ice pillar captured me. I briefly heard someone calling my name as the ice encased me and retracted. From what I could tell it had come from Kusaka's fortress and was taking me back there.

When the ice pillar fully retracted I found myself on top of the ice dragon Kusaka had created. He had me encased in ice from the waist down including my hands. Scowling at the ice I looked up to meet the thief's eyes.

"You are quite the spitfire aren't you?" he asked me.

"What exactly do you think you are going to accomplish by kidnapping me?"

"I am going to end Toshiro once and for all. First he watched his precious Soul Society to fall by my hands, and now he will watch while I kill his little girlfriend."

"Whatever sanity you had left before cutting that thing is sure gone. Take a look around idiot. The Soul Society is far from falling, and I am not Toshiro's girlfriend. We met but a few days ago. Do you really think that killing me will have the desired effect?"

"A few days or a few years, it doesn't seem to matter. He holds you in a high regard, and I have never seen him like that with anyone let alone someone he just met. Well little girl why don't you just sit tight and watch because it seems our dear friend has almost arrived," he said while turning to where the other two were coming from.

To say I was furious was an understatement. I had spent much time in the past as the bait to get Inuyasha to come. Then I was too weak to do anything about it, but now I would not be the reason that Toshiro got injured or killed. I looked up to where Kusaka sat in a throne made of ice. The outside of his fortress was a dragon and he was hiding on the inside. He seemed to be able to control the ice on the outside of it and that was how he fought. I was so over bad guys that hid away and did the fighting from afar.

I figured I had better get myself out of here before I got frostbite. My legs had gone numb a little bit ago. The idiot didn't take away my weapons, but I couldn't reach them anyway. He seemed to think that the only way I would be a problem was if my hands were free, well he is sorely mistaken. Smiling slightly I took a breath and called my power up from inside me. Kusaka looked up in shock as he felt the power coming from me, but it was far too late for him to do anything. I started glowing pink and the ice incasing me broke away from my power. Quickly I projected the power out of me and was sent reeling backwards from the blast. I had blasted a hole in the side of the dragon and went shooting out of it. It was then that I remembered that Kirara was probably hurt and I didn't suddenly have the ability to fly.

Soon I wasn't flying backwards anymore but plummeting to the ground. Sadly I figured I wouldn't make it out of this one, I was just glad not to be the reason someone got hurt again. Then I gave a sudden squeak when two strong arms caught me. Staring in disbelief I looked up to see gigantic ice wings and a familiar tuft of white hair. Smiling I relaxed a little knowing he wouldn't let me fall. Feeling his eyes on me I looked up again to see his teal eyes on me. His usually hard and somewhat cold eyes were shining with something else at that moment, and when he realized I was looking it disappeared. He quickly looked back up and I could swear I saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

ooOOoo

I looked up in time to see a pillar of ice hit Kirara and grab Kagome. I knew I had to go after Kagome, but I couldn't leave the neko to fall to her death either. As I was about to go after it Matsumoto appeared below it and caught it easily. She looked up at me and in no words told me to go after the girl. With a nod I flew the rest of the way up to Kusaka's castle as fast as I could. I had to send Hyourinmaru to block a few different attacks the rest of the way. Once in front of where Kusaka was at I noticed the Kurasaki had made it as well.

"He captured her," he said.

"Yes."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I…"

Before I could finish answering the substitute I felt a flux in Kagome's power. In our time together I had only seen her power a few different times, and not as strong as it was coming out right now. She always kept it hidden within her. Now she seemed to be taking the restraints off of it and allowing it to come forward. The next thing I knew it was propelled out of her and there was a huge explosion. With the explosion I saw her go shooting out the side of the dragon. With no thought to my actions I kicked off the ground and flew after her. Just as she was about to fall toward the ground I caught her. She gave a squeak in surprise and looked up to see who had caught her. When she seemed to realize it was me she relaxed into my arms. I looked down to see if she had any injuries. When I looked down I didn't expect her to be an emotional mess, but I didn't expect her to be smiling and enjoying the ride like she was. Just minutes ago she was kidnapped and now she acted as though she couldn't be happier with where she was. That thought surprised me the most and it was then that I realized that she was looking up at me. Embarrassed to be caught staring I looked forward again knowing my cheeks were warming up.

"Thank you."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"For catching me," she responded.

"Hn…"

"I should have been expecting an answer like that," she chuckled.

"Whatever. You're not injured?"

"Nothing but a little numbness that is already almost gone. You never told me that you could fly."

"Hyourinmaru is a dragon, it shouldn't really be all that surprising," I answered.

"It is beautiful," she said while smiling up at me.

I felt said ice dragon rumbling in the back of my head. He seemed pleased with her assessment of him. I couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"What's so funny? You rarely ever crack a smile let alone chuckle," she asked.

"Hyourinmaru seems to agree with you," I say while shaking my head, "It would seem we are almost back. I'm going to set you down over here so you don't get hurt again."

"Don't you even think about it! I am not going to be left out of this fight. I am not some child that needs looking after!"

"I never said you were, but you have already been injured in this fight. I am not going to let you get hurt again," I said hotly to her.

"It doesn't look like there is any more time for arguing, he is getting ready to attack," she says while pointing at the dragon getting ready to attack.

I don't like the idea of her being in this fight anymore. She has already helped me out more times than I would have ever imagined over the past couple days. I also know that she and Kurasaki will not allow me to finish this thing alone. Scowling I nod to her. She gives me a slight smile and draws her sword again. I then look to our right and see Kurasaki looking at me for the signal to attack. I'm actually quite surprised he is even waiting for me. Nodding to him I call on Hyourinmaru and send him to wrap around Kusaka's monstrosity. Kurasaki jumps into the air and prepares to attack from above. Curious to see what Kagome is going to do I see her slam the tip of her blade into the ground and start gathering a large amount of power.

"Sacred Dragon!" she calls out as her energy takes on the shape of a dragon and strikes at Kusaka.

With the power of our combined attacks Kusaka's castle is disintegrated. All that is left is Kusaka leaning on his sword breathing heavily.

"Go," she says to me.

I look to her and give a small nod.

"Let's finish this Kusaka," I say while swinging Hyourinmaru at him.

In the end my blade impales Kusaka ending his life for the second time. It saddens me to see my once friend die again, but he is also not the same person he once was. Straightening up I watch as his reiutsu floats away. I am vaguely aware of Kurasaki's words to me. It is the hand on my shoulder and the girl it belongs to that my attention is mostly on. We stand in silence and watch the rest of Kusaka move on.

I turn to her and she allows her hand to slip off my shoulder as we go to meet up with the other captains.

ooOOoo

Later that day I am sitting with Matsumoto and the group that went after Kusaka. They are a very interesting bunch of people and I am becoming fast friends with them. We have been waiting for almost an hour for Toshiro to be done speaking with the head captain. He is giving a report on what happened and figuring out what to do with me.

Finally he emerges and beckons for me to follow him. Nodding I say a quick goodbye to my new friends and head after him. We walk along the slightly destroyed streets in a comfortable silence. I am curious as to what they talked about, but I also know how much he enjoys the silence. He finally stops in front of a building with large doors. He knocks on the door and as we wait I finally ask him.

"So how did it go?"

He refuses to look at me and before I can ask anything more the door opens. They look to him and he hands them a folded sheet of paper. One of them looks up and he nods. They then take a hold of me and drag me into the building.

"I'm sorry…" is all I hear before the doors shut behind us.

ooOOoo

"Taichou…"

Calls Matsumoto pulling me out of my unpleasant thoughts. I turn from looking at the sky toward her. She has a sad expression on her face.

"Kagome?"

"Was sent back with her memories erased," is all I say turning back toward the setting sun.

I am slightly surprised she doesn't ask any more questions, it is unusual for her to be quiet this long. I soon find the reason as she crushes me with her boobs with one of her famous hugs.

"Oh Taichou I am so sorry!"

"Enough Matsumoto, we do not need any more distractions right now. The war is coming to a climax soon. The last thing we need is some other special human case like Kurasaki. They sent her back with her memories erased for her own safety. Now come there is much paperwork to be done," I say while taking one last look at the sky and headed back to my division.

ooOOoo

A/N: and there is chapter 5. I hope everyone enjoyed! Please let me know!


	6. AN

.com/index?desktop_uri=%2F&gl=US#/watch?v=TCZ3lwGReHw A/N: hey everyone, sorry for the false alarm. That there is the link to a video I made for this story. I promise the next chapter is on the way. If the link doesn't work just search sirambala on YouTube and the video is called Chance Meetings- Kagome and Hitsugaya. Thanks! SirAmbala 


	7. After

A/N: Here is chapter 6!

ooOOoo

"I'm sorry..."

Are the words I have woken up to many times over the past two months. They are echoes of a nightmare that is very much reality. Once those guys took me from Toshiro they attempted to mess with my memories and sent me home. If I hadn't strengthened my mind they would have succeeded in erasing my memories, but after the incident with the baby I protected my mind. When I next saw Ichigo at school he acted like he didn't know me, so I went on with my life. Everyone expected me to not remember and I didn't bother to correct them.

After I returned I went back to the way life was before. It soon became apparent that I missed the adventure though and started returning to the past on weekends. There I went back to training with Sesshomaru and helping the village with many things. My friends could tell something was up with me, but they didn't press. I was happy for that because I still wasn't really sure what I felt on the whole thing still. I did my best not to think of the white haired Shinigami, but my dreams made it damn near impossible.

Shaking my head of those thoughts I got ready for the day and headed to school. I arrived early as usual and starting talking with a few of the girls I had made friends with here. Only half paying attention to what they were saying I looked toward Ichigo who was writing the daily lesson on the chalk board. He had bandages around his head and seemed depressed. I assume it had something with the large amounts of spiritual power coming from the other side of town yesterday. By the looks of things the battle didn't go in his favor. I had passed by his friend Inoue on the way in today and she had her arm in a cast.

I tuned into the conversation around me soon enough to hear them ask me if I had a crush on Ichigo because I had been staring at them. I assured them that I had no interest in him, but these high school girls really don't listen when you tell them something they don't want to hear. Then suddenly the peace in the classroom was shattered when the door to our room slammed open and who other to walk in than Toshiro and the others from the battle.

They completely ignored the other people in the class and started talking to Ichigo about his battle yesterday. It seemed like it was the start to a new battle and Ichigo had no idea who he was even fighting. Then Rukia appeared in the window and kicked Ichigo to the ground. Just as he was about to yell at her she put some glove on and pulled him out of his body in Shinigami form.

At that point in time those in the class started talking about the newcomers. I would have found the exchange amusing if my attention wasn't solely on Toshiro. Just as he blew up at his companions his head turned and our eyes locked. His teal eyes widened and he froze in place. My mind was telling me to act normal and ignore him, but I couldn't. I wasn't prepared to see him let alone here at school. I knew I was going to blow my cover, but I couldn't be in the same room as him right now. Before anyone could really react I bolted from the room and ran out behind the school. Once there I whistled really loud for Kirara. She always stayed nearby incase I needed her. I didn't even give her a chance to land before I mounted her and we were in the air. The only thing I knew is that I needed to get away and fast. Sensing my distress my neko friend took me to the one place I could find peace.

A short time later I found myself standing in the very place I made each important decision thus far in my life. I remember standing in this very spot grieving for my lost father many years ago. It was even many years before that where I first fell in love. It seemed that every good and bad time in my life revolved around this very tree. It was really only natural that I ended up here when my life was sent for a loop again. There are days where I almost wished that they had been successful in erasing my memories, then again there had been times that I wished I was never pulled down the well in the first place.

Shaking my head I stopped my thoughts from becoming too sour. I could sense him coming after me. He was moving at a very fast rate, so I had to get out of here while I could. Nodding to Kirara I ran to the shed that housed the well. Perhaps I was being a coward, but I couldn't face him right now.

ooOOoo

The last thing I thought would happen when coming to the human world was running into Kagome that soon. I knew there was a very good chance of seeing her since we would be at the same school, but I thought I would have time to prepare myself for her to not know me. Of course I have no luck and ran into within arriving at the school, but her reaction was not the one I was expecting. I had frozen in place when our eyes locked but she did too. In that instant I saw a variety of emotions pass through her eyes before she bolted. Not really thinking I popped in a soul pill and took off after her. I made it in time to see her ride off on the neko. Immediately I took off after them. They flew for quite a while until I sensed them land, but by the time I caught up they had disappeared. Confused I searched the entire shrine and was unable to locate them.

"If I were you I'd try that shed right there," called a voice pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked over to see a middle aged woman with groceries smiling at me.

"You can see me?"

"I'd hurry if I were you, time can be a funny thing," she said and walked into the house.

I could only stare more than a little confused at the closed door. Shaking my head I took her advice and walked to the small shed. Slowly I slid the door open and came face to face with a well. Throwing caution to the wind I hopped on the lip of the well and jumped down. Instead of hitting a hard ground a weird blue light appeared around me before landing at the bottom. When I looked up there was no roof but a bright blue sky instead. With one good jump I was out of the well and found myself in a clearing with a thick forest surrounding it.

I really didn't believe what I was seeing, but I did feel Kagome's power from here. I slowly walked in the direction I sensed her. Walking through the forest I found a tree that looked like the one at the shrine the well was at. As I stopped to stare at it I felt the presence of humans surrounding me. I had ignored it before but now that they were standing in a circle around me I was on my guard. How was it that these humans could all see me?

"What is it that we have here I wonder," said a man with a staff and a good amount of spiritual power.

"I don't know, but we can never be too careful anymore," said a woman with a large boomerang on her back.

I was now really rethinking my decision of jumping down that well. Quickly I put my hand on Hyourinmaru's hilt and was about to draw it when a voice stopped me.

"That is enough everyone," said the voice of the girl that I had been chasing.

"Miko-sama," the villagers tried to fight with her.

"No, everyone put your weapons down and return to the village," she said.

"Kagome are you sure that is wise?" the woman asked her.

"Yeah it is fine Sango I know that he isn't a threat to the village."

"If you say so Kagome," the woman Sango said.

Before I could really do something a familiar neko had me pinned to the ground and was growling at me.

"Would you get her off me?" I asked gruffly. Apparently this was a bad idea because the damn cat put more of her weight on me.

"I don't know, I think that would depend on what your purpose is here. I don't recall giving you permission to follow me to my home let alone here. If you have come to finish their failed job I'm afraid I will not be very accommodating," Kagome said coldly to me.

I was more than a little shocked by her tone of voice and the coldness in her eyes as she spoke to me. I knew that she wouldn't be happy with me after what happened, but I didn't quite expect this either.

"I had hoped you had a better opinion of me than that," I responded with the same coldness.

"I did until you did nothing as they dragged me off and tried messing with my mind," she shot back.

"I was only following orders…" I trailed off knowing it was a pitiful excuse.

"So we can add hypocrite to the list of your great qualities? You did a very good job of following orders while going on the run."

"There was a reason I tried to stay away from you, but no you had to get involved. I told you from the start that you could not be involved," I yelled as my short temper flared up. With it the temperature surrounding us began to drop.

"Oh yes I forget you have to do everything on your own. Well then you have my sincierest apologies for aiding you. The next time I find someone half dead in a park I will just leave them," she yelled back at me, but her temper seemed to be deflating.

I didn't really know what else to say. This is not how I wanted this meeting to go at all. I wanted to try and apologize for everything that had happened.

"Whether it is a good reason or not it is the truth. With the war that is coming upon us Yamamoto didn't want any more liabilities to our safety. Kurasaki and his friends are a big enough problem. If anything happens to them there are many among our ranks that will drop anything to go and aid them."

"And he can't afford to have people leaving their posts when you are already shorthanded," she continued for me.

"Exactly. We are three captains short after the betrayal and they are now on the side of our enemy. We need every person we have now for this coming battle. I'm not saying that I agree with the action they took with you that day, but at the same time I did not want you to become involved in this battle."

"I'd like to know why my life has become so confusing. There are days I really wish I was just a normal girl, but I know I would not give this all up for anything. Look I'm not mad at you, I never really was. I tried to be because it would have been easier, but alas I can't ever stay mad at idiots," she said while smiling at me.

"You did not just call me an idiot."

"Yes I do believe I did. You shouldn't have assumed that I would get involved in your war. If you do remember correctly I have had enough adventure for one life time of my own."

"Says the girl that took a stranger into her home, and insisted on getting involved in his battle?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"You look so cute when you think you have won an argument," she said while ruffling my hair.

"You had better not be referring to me as a kid," I said getting angry again.

"While I agree that you are vertically challenged I think you are the farthest thing from a kid. I'm pretty sure that one look from you would have most kids wetting themselves," she said while smiling cheekily at me. I knew I should have been at least slightly mad about her comment but I couldn't seem to make myself. Instead I felt a sort of relief knowing she didn't look at me as a kid like most everyone else did.

"I hate to interrupt your rather amusing exchange, but your friend here seems to have attracted quite the large hoard of demons," said the male with the staff.

"Nice going Toshi-kun. I would have thought that a captain would have better control of his reiutsu," said Kagome while smirking at me.

"I don't really think that the girl that broke the Shikon Jewel into hundreds of pieces can really talk," I responded with.

"That was a low blow," she said while pouting at me.

In response I raised an eyebrow and smirked. Which in return earned me her famous glare. This of course only made my smirk deepen, but our exchange was cut short by the hoard of demons.

"I hope that sword isn't just for show, because you are going to have to help us get rid of the demons," said Sango while eying me.

"Don't judge him just yet Sango, he is a strong fighter. Wait until you see it, his sword is so beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed as her and her friends prepared for battle.

I could once again feel Hyourinmaru rumbling in my head agreeing with her.

"Would you stop that? You are giving Hyourinmaru a big head. He is more than just something pretty to look at," I said giving her a glare of my own.

She did nothing but smile at me.

"What exactly is this Hyourinmaru you speak of?" the man asked me.

I was getting slightly annoyed and decided the best way to deal with this was to show them.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens…Hyourinmaru!" I called out as my faithful partner shot out at the incoming demons.

"You had better save some for me," Kagome called to me.

ooOOoo

Later on that night Kagome and I were headed back through the forest to the well. The battle had been extremely short as it had only taken an attack from each of us to destroy the hoard. Her friends had been impressed by my power and just had to know all about me. We spent the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening talking. Kagome surprisingly kept the story short when it came to how we met and about me. They learned nothing more than what I originally told her and seemed to understand my need for secrecy. At first I thought they would be annoying, but I was pleasantly surprised when we had a nice conversation. It would seem that humans of this time were less stupid than the ones from the future, or maybe it was just the ones that Kagome associated herself with. Their group dynamic was a bit strange, but then again my own relationship with my lieutenant was an odd one.

Throughout the evening I couldn't help but watch Kagome. She was much more animated here than she was in her time. She seemed so at home here and able to be herself. In the future she had to hide who and what she was, but here she could just be who she was.

When we came up to the sacred tree Kagome stopped and stared up at it smiling.

"Everything significant in my life has taken place at or near this tree, well that was until I met you," she said turning to me, "So I am going to change that right now. Tell me what happens now Toshiro? Do we go through that well and pretend nothing happened?"

I was surprised by her forwardness, yet I knew this would come up soon. Today had been a wonderful day, but the second I went through that well I had to return to reality. I was on a mission and I would not fail it.

"Today we escaped reality for a little bit, but when we go back things change. You are a human who was not supposed to get involved, and I am a captain that was never supposed to get a human involved."

"That may be what was supposed to happen, but it didn't."

"What is it exactly that you want me to say?"

"Both of us took many chances to get to this point right now. I took a chance in helping you, and you took a chance allowing me to help. I took another one letting you find out my memories were intact, and you took one jumping down the well. I'm willing to take one more if you are with me," she said.

Somehow I knew exactly what she was referring too, and I found myself wanting nothing more than to take the plunge with her. In all my time as a shinigami I never really took a chance. I always made calculated decisions that were the best for the Soul Society. Matsumoto always told me I took things too seriously and needed to lighten up. At the same time the war with Aizen was coming upon us, and I didn't want this girl to get involved. I knew I was fooling myself though if I thought I could keep her out of it now that she knew about it.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts I made my decision.

ooOOoo

We had spent the whole afternoon looking around for Taichou. When Kagome had taken off earlier he went after her. We were able to track him to a shrine in Tokyo, but that was as far as we got. It was like he and the girl had just disappeared. With everything that was going on I was worried for both of their safety. I knew how strong my taichou was, and I knew Kagome was no slouch. It was just with these arrancar we didn't know enough, and they all but wiped the floor with Ichigo.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a door opened to the shed on the property of the shrine. I was about to write it off when I felt the power of my taichou and saw him leading Kagome out the door by the hand. I could do nothing by stare in shock at the two of them and their intertwined hands. At first it looked like he was just helping her up the steps, but they didn't let go as they began walking away from the shed. Taking a closer look I noticed that they both had a faint blush on their cheeks. It took everything I had not to squeal and hug them both, but I restrained myself. Smiling I took off into the air and headed back to Karakura town. I would let my taichou have this one day of peace before the hell that was to come. I couldn't help but be giddy knowing my taichou had finally found someone.

ooOOoo

A/N: Well that is the end of chapter 6. I hope you liked it!


	8. To Get More Invloved

A/N: here is chapter 7!

ooOOoo

Just as he predicted that one day was their only day of peace, and it was the last time they got an entire day to spend with each other. While he and his team were in the living world they saw each other at school, but that was about it. They weren't sure if they should keep the fact that her memories were intact a secret or not. In the end it wasn't necessary because they apparently weren't very good at hiding their feeling for each other. Within a few days all the Shinigami visiting had figured it out, but they agreed to not tell the head captain.

ooOOoo

A few weeks later and Ichigo and his friends disappeared. Not long after they disappeared Toshiro and his team were called back to Soul Society. He made me promise to keep a low profile and not to get any more involved in the coming war. Unfortunately that was the last time I saw him, and would have no clue what was going on unless Matsumoto didn't keep me updated through Urahara.

During the time that they were in town Matsumoto and I became very close. When Toshiro was out on patrol once she introduced me to Urahara. He agreed to keep my secret and help me. I have spent all of my time since Toshiro left training with Urahara and returning to the past to continue training with Sesshomaru.

Currently I am hiding out in my apartment until the fighting comes here. A few short days ago Urahara and others sent Karakura Town to Soul Society to protect it from Aizen. From the looks of things though Aizen will find the real Karakura Town, and I will have to be ready to fight. Toshiro doesn't want me to get more involved but I will not sit by and watch innocents be harmed. The last thing I need is for this nut job to sacrifice this town and the sacred jewel along with it.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt a large flux of power and two powerful spiritual powers with it. Looks like the battle has come here after all.

"Kirara, it is time," I say to my faithful neko.

ooOOoo

As we fly to the power I can sense Matsumoto and a bunch of kids from my new high school. Before I can get there I sense one of the two strong ones power spike. Soon after the other strong ones power spikes as well and seems to grow unstably. The unstable one I know to be Aizen, so the other one that seems to be fading much be Gin. I really should go after Aizen, but I know I must see the other one first.

A few minutes' later Kirara lands next to the dying body of Gin. Next to him Matsumoto is lying passed out. Her injuries are extensive, but they will not kill her. Hoping off my friend I kneel next to the traitor. His eyes barely open as he tries to look at me.

"I am already dying," he says.

"I know that. If you give me the real reason you did all this I may stop that from happening," I say.

"You are quite the funny little girl. No Shinigami would even think to ask that question."

"True, but I am also not a Shinigami. I am just some random girl that happens to know more than I should, so it shouldn't matter if you tell me."

"It was for her...everything was always for her..."

"That's the answer I was looking for. Kirara stand watch for me okay?"

I could tell he was fading fast, so if I wanted to save him I'd have to work fast. Quickly I called my power up and sent it into him. A mikos healing power is greatly based on emotion, so I healed with my want for my friend not to be any more heartbroken. Sometime later I came back to my senses pleased to see my work was successful. Next I move on to Matsumoto and finish healing her injuries. With that done I turn to Kirara.

"Take them to the apartment. I have a barrier up to keep them safe for the time being and it will let you in."

Kirara nods in understanding and I put both passed out Shinigami on her. I continue on foot to where I can sense my classmates at. I find them hiding in an alley, but Aizen will soon be here.

"If you don't keep moving he will kill you," I tell them.

"We know that...but it is too hard to move," one of the girls answers.

"And what a valiant effort you put it, but I am tired of this game of cat and mouse. Stand still so I can kill you," came a voice from behind us. All of us turn and gasp at the freaky looking creature that can only be Aizen.

Standing this close to him I finally understand why they can't move anymore. They each have a decent amount of power, but he is giving off way more. If I wasn't trained and faced down so many powerful foes I would probably be right there with them. Pushing those thoughts out of my head I move to the front of the group. I would not let anything happen to these kids. I could sense Ichigo coming, so I just have to hold the fort until he gets here.

"So you are still able to move girl? That is most unusual, but you will make a very good sacrifice."

"I really to hate to ruin your plans, but I will not allow you to be sacrificing anyone. I will be damned if I allow you to cause any harm to my town."

"You humans are quite amusing creatures. First the substitute thought he could defeat me, and now some girl thinks she can. Well the time for amusement is over, now you will die."

"Underestimating me will be your downfall. I am not just some useless human girl!" I yelled at him.

He didn't speak anymore but launched an energy blast at us. Without much thought I called up a barrier to protect us from it. I was happy he wasn't taking me seriously because keeping the barrier up took more power than I expected; I really did not want to see this guy get serious.

Thankfully Ichigo chose that time to show up and took Aizen away from the town. I then took the time to look over the kids for any injuries. Thankfully they were unharmed save for a few bruises. Once that was done I gave them the address to my apartment and had them go there until the battle was over. I really didn't want them around for my own battle that was coming up. I could sense my own Shinigami headed this way, and I was not looking forward to the lecture I was going to get.

Of course when he did manage to get here I was I would have much rather gotten a lecture. How he was able to make it here in the condition that he was in was a mystery to me. He managed to land on his stomach and promptly passes out. Scowling at his prone form I turned him on his back and got to work healing him. Really in the time that I have known him the amount of times I've had to heal him is getting ridiculous.

Once I was done I set his head in my lap and waited for him to come to.

ooOOoo

If I had any more strength left I would have gone after Aizen when he went to Soul Society, but I have used it all up during the battle. Now I'm sitting on a rock hoping beyond belief the Kurasaki will be able to finish this, and that Momo will be okay. I can do nothing now but hang my head in shame as memories play in my mind of my blade impaling her. I had been too quick to attack Aizen even with the knowledge of what his blade could do. I wanted to avenge Momo, and instead I only caused her more pain. My only consolation is that Kagome isn't around to see me like this. Never before have I cared what someone thought of me, but now that has all changed. She came into my life at one of my lowest points and just wouldn't let go.

As my thoughts continue on the Miko I came to remember something. Aizen would be headed for the real Karakura Town now, and that was where Kagome was! Quickly pulling myself to my feet I force myself to move. Unahana is trying to stop me, but nothing will stop me from protecting the girl that has come to mean so much. The entire trip to Soul Society is a blur; the only thing I remember is a crash landing somewhere near my Miko.

I'm not sure how long I was out for but I wake up with a start. I small hand lands on my chest and forces me to lie back down. My eyes follow the hand back to its owner and I meet the eyes of the girl I have not seen in far too long. Her eyes are shining and she has a brilliant smile on her face. For a second I can forget about my fallen friend and the war. For a second it is only the two of us. The Shikon Miko and the Shinigami that should never have crosses paths, and well I do something completely out of character. On a whim I reach up and cup her cheek, and press my lips to hers. In that short instant we convey every feeling of the past months, of feelings that words could not hope to describe. Of course like that day so long ago the peace only lasts but an instant, and the reality of the situation comes crashing down once more.

"You know, one of these days I would like our meetings to not start out with you being unconscious," she told me.

"And I would like for you to listen when I tell you to stay out of things," I respond with a scowl on my face.

"Detail, details. Well I can feel Ichigo fighting. Do you want to go give him a hand?"

"We had better. Knowing Kurasaki he will so something stupid."

"I highly agree. Well we can use Kirara so you can save your strength. I healed you, but you're not back to your pull potential. After this is all over you really need to get some rest."

"Why do you expect me to listen to you when you never listen to what I say?"

"Because I will not have you dying on me after all my hard work," she said while looking away, and climbing on the transformed neko.

"What do you mean die? I'm perfectly fine."

"You weren't a little bit ago. That wound you got from Kusaka was nothing compared to what you just had," she said still refusing to look at me.

"Kagome it will take far more than a few stab wounds to kill me. I was not made a captain for nothing."

"I was not trying to call you weak or anything. Let's just get going before Ichigo does something stupid."

"No, were not leaving until you tell me what is bothering you," I said walking up to her and making her face me.

"You said it would take more than a few stab wounds to kill you. I watched Inuyasha get his stomach impaled on more than one occasion. I watched him survive wounds that would have killed a human, and he acted like it was nothing. Well I also watched the light leave his eyes, so don't you stand there and tell me you can't die!" she yelled at me as tears streamed down her face.

Quickly I yanked her hand and pulled her into my arms. She was always such a strong girl, but I guess seeing me hurt brought back memories of the day Inuyasha died. It's not like she didn't see me hurt before, but now it means so much more. I rubbed circles on her back as she finally started to calm down again.

"You know that I can't promise that I won't die someday."

"I know that..."

"If anything I should be the one worried because you will someday die of old age," I said to her.

"I guess forgot to mention that little detail," she said.

"What detail?"

"You see when I mated Inuyasha I gained his lifespan. It wouldn't have been good to finally be happy then lose your mate soon after. Demons and even half demons have a much longer lifespan than a normal human. Just because he is gone doesn't mean I lost those years, so you are going to be stuck with me for a long time to come," she explained while smiling brightly to me.

Scowling slightly I did nothing but shake my head at her. Leave it to her to leave out such an important detail. I have a very long life ahead of me, and I was worried what would happen to us as she got older. Sure she is okay with my childish appearance and height now, but what would she do when she looked old enough to be my grandmother? I guess it didn't matter anymore. We would be able to continue whatever it was we had going on right now. It also meant we wouldn't have to worry about her soul passing into Soul Society for a long time to come.

With that settled I took her offered hand and climbed onto Kirara. Soon we were up in the air headed to where we could feel Kurasaki and Aizen fighting. I had briefly heard what would happen if Ichigo used his sword's final form. We really had to stop him from using it, and in the process losing his powers.

ooOOoo

A few hours later and the war was finally over. The three of us managed to wear Aizen down enough that Urahara was able to seal him, and Ichigo didn't lose his powers. The three of us combined our most powerful attacks and in the end it had been enough. I'm glad I waited for Toshiro to come because I would have been in a world of hurt if it had just been me and Ichigo. I am a lot stronger than I used to be, but nowhere near the two Shinigami. Really my powers were best for healing and defense, but that doesn't stop me from attacking.

I really had wanted to get back to my apartment to see how my patients were doing, but Toshiro insisted I go back to the living world with him. So now we are headed to the living world on Kirara. There are gasps of shock when the Shinigami see who is accompanying Toshiro, but we pay them no heed as he directs me to land next to a girl with brown hair pulled back into a bun. We exchange no words, but I already have a pretty good idea who the girl is. Quickly I hop off Kirara and assess the girl. She has multiple wounds, but the worse is a stab wound through her chest that is far too familiar. It is then that I had to get answers from him.

"She was his lieutenant and never really recovered from the betrayal. She shouldn't have been here today, but she was the strongest from her squad. His ability was illusion, and anyone that had seen his sword would be the illusions victim. I jumped the gun and attacked him..."

"Just leave it to me, she will be fine," I said while putting a hand on his shoulder.

Again I called up my power to heal this girl. She may be a stranger to me, but she is very important to him. With that as my motivation I set to work healing her. Not even half way through healing her I can feel myself slipping. I have used a lot of power in a short period of time today. There was only one way to finish this, and it was not something I really wanted to resort to.

"I don't want to alarm you, but there is a good chance I am going to pass out after this," I tell him panting slightly.

"What are you going to do?" he asks slightly alarmed.

"Something you may categorize as stupid, but the only option I have left at the moment. I used a lot of power today and it is starting to show. So just don't freak when I pass out, it will just be my body shutting down to conserve power."

ooOOoo

"Kagome what are you going to..." I said to her just as she pulled the jewel from around her neck. It was far too late to stop her.

I noticed that everyone able to walk after the battle was gathering around us.

"What is she doing?" Unahana was the one to ask what everyone else was surly thinking.

"You gathered from previous reports that she is a Miko, but you never found out there was more. She is a very powerful Miko and is guardian of the Shikon Jewel," I explain for those watching.

"That is impossible, the Shikon disappeared years ago," someone remarked.

"It was burned with the body of her predecessor. It disappeared for five hundred years and reappeared with the original guardian's reincarnation."

"You're saying..."

"Yes I am saying that she is the reincarnation of the Jewel's original protector, and has also taken over being the Jewel's guardian. She usually keeps it hidden away under a barrier, but she needs it now to amplify what is left of her power."

With that said everyone shut up and watched as Kagome finished healing Momo. After some time the light from the jewel disappeared and Kagome fell backwards. I was now glad she warned me this would happen, so I was able to catch her before she cracked her skull open. Unahana came forward wanting to take her from me, but I shook my head.

"She is uninjured, just exhausted," I said refusing to let the them take her from me.

Unahana seems surprised by my words, but at this point in time I don't care. I let them take her from me once, and I will not allow that again. Too much has happened since then to allow that.

"You know for someone that had their memories erased, she doesn't really show it."

"I'm not sure how, but the memory erasing didn't work on her. The only thing I think it could be is a failsafe of the jewel," I say hoping they don't catch that I am lying.

"That would make sense," Unahana says, "I imagine it would not do well to have the guardian of such a powerful jewel to have their memories erased. Now I know you don't wish to be separated from her Hitsugaya-Taichou, but would you allow me to check her over? You can continue holding her of course."

Now everyone knows you don't say no to Unahana. As long as I didn't have to let go of Kagome I was fine with the medic to take a look at her. Unahana was the best at what she did, and I knew Kagome would be safe with her. Moving to that I was just supporting her head I nod to the captain of the fourth. Smiling she knelt down next to Kagome and examined her. Her hands began to glow and heal the Miko. Before Unahana even had time to stand up Kagome's eyes were opening.

ooOOoo

Coming back to my senses I could feel an unfamiliar aura next to me. Not really thinking I quickly sprung to my feet and back flipped away from the unfamiliar presence. Mid way through the back flip I pulled a dagger from inside my sleeve and fell into a defensive position. It was times that these that I really thanked Sesshomaru for training me. Finally I got a good look at my surroundings and felt like a complete idiot. The unfamiliar presence was a woman with long black hair pulled into a braid at her chin and a friendly smile on her face. She wore a robe much like Toshiro's and I figured she was a captain as well. On the ground near her was Toshiro looking slightly shocked and surrounding us were other Shinigami looking more shocked than him.

Falling out of my defensive stance I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Uh…Sorry…Guess I freaked out a little bit," I said to them. At that point in time my body decided to remind me of today's events and I started swaying on my feet. My knees buckled on me and I began falling backwards. Before I came anywhere near the ground I fell into a pair of strong arms and we both ended up in a pile on the ground. Toshiro caught me, but of course we both were exhausted and he couldn't hold my weight too.

"You should try following your own advice," he grumbled from underneath me.

"Maybe if you didn't over do yourself again you would have had more strength," I shot back.

"I apologize, but you were heavier than the last time I had to stop you from breaking your head open."

"You did not just call me fat," I said fuming.

"Hn."

"Then again, you are probably just too short to catch someone as tall as me," I said smirking at him.

"The Miko looks so cute when she thinks she has won an argument," he responds while pinching my cheek.

"Call me that again, I dare you."

Of course during our little argument we totally ignored the rest of the Shinigami. Toshiro never got to retort because the guy captain with the straw hat on burst out laughing, and most everyone else around joined in soon after. Quickly I pulled myself off Toshiro and we returned to the standing position thoroughly embarrassed.

Once everyone was done laughing at our expense something seemed to change in the air around us. There had been a tension and sadness which the laughter seemed to break. Sure they were still sad for those that lost their lives, but there was also much to rejoice about. I knew that feeling well after we finally defeated Naraku. While Aizen really didn't affect me directly I was happy about his defeat as well. He had caused pain for those that were quickly becoming close friends, and he hurt my Shinigami on a very personal level. Those were reasons enough for me to help out in this war that wasn't necessarily my own.

There seemed to be a moment of silence happening as those present rejoiced in the end of a war, and reflected on what had come to pass. Looking down slightly to my Shinigami I took his hand into my own. I never wished pain on those that I cared about, but I was happy I could be here with him during all of this. He looked down to our intertwined hands with a slight blush on his cheeks and turned his teal eyes to my own blue ones. Like every time our eyes met I became lost in them. They always say that the eyes are the window to the soul, and now I truly believe that. In a time long ago I had stared into golden eyes, but they never allowed me to truly see what was inside. Toshiro was a very introverted person, but he never hides from me. Words are not the important thing for us; it is moments like these that we say everything we need to say.

Smiling brightly at him I turn away and look up toward the sky. The war is over and peace is sure to follow. We still have some obstacles ahead of us, but I no longer have fear for what is to come.

ooOOoo

A/N: Okay so here is the seventh chapter. I really apologize for it taking so long to come out. I really wasn't sure how to continue it so I hope everyone is happy with this chapter. No worries this is not the last chapter, but I think the story will be coming to a close soon. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorite/alerted thus far. It is very inspiring


	9. Decisions Made

A/N: Here is the next chapter!

ooOOoo

It has been a couple of months since the end of the Winter War, and things are just now starting to calm down. Those first couple weeks were rather boring for me, but Toshirou and the other Shinigami were running around like crazy people. The hours following the battle were the worst. The Shinigami had to collect their injured and return them to the Soul Society. At the same time others were preparing to return Karakura Town to the living world. At first they insisted that I stay out of it, but after Unahana saw that I was a capable healer she allowed me to help with the injured. I was only able to help after I went home and got some rest though, because my power at that time was just about dry. Toshiro was adamant about helping with the clean up as well, but I was thankfully able to convince him to come home with me to get some rest. Of course that was only after I told him that Matsumoto was recovering at my apartment.

I found out later that I should have warned Toshiro who else was at my apartment, because he almost caused Gin to revisit his deathbed. Toshiro's outburst had caused the kids from my school to leave rather quickly, but it really was for the best. I was kind of glad that his power levels were low because I'm pretty sure that my house would have looked like a winter wonderland had they not been. I had always guessed that my Shinigami was protective of those he held close, but I learned just how far he would go that day. I had to physically restrain him to get him to calm down and listen to reason. He was there when Matsumoto was recovering from Gin's initial betrayal, so he was more than ready to slit the guy's throat when he saw that he was still alive.

It took all my strength to hold him pinned the floor while I tried to reason with him. I finally had to raise my voice at him to get him to listen to me. When I finally had his attention I explained to him that he was obviously willing to do a lot for those that he cared about and considered a friend. I then asked him to think about what he would do if it meant protecting the one that he loved. Then his eyes widened as he began connecting the dots. He knew how much Matsumoto cared for Gin, but he obviously didn't think that Gin held those same feelings.

Once that was settled we both finally got some much deserved rest. Unfortunately we were only able to sleep for a few hours because the cleanup still needed doing and we really didn't want people to come looking at my apartment. We decided it would be best if Gin hid out at my apartment until things cooled down and we could figure out our next move with him. For a week or so after that he lived with me and recovered. Once he was back to full strength I snuck him to my family shrine so he wouldn't be cooped up in my small apartment until we knew our next course of action. He has been a big help around the shrine since my grandfather is aging. He was more than happy to help my family as thanks for saving his life. I'm pretty sure that he is still in shock from that, and I'm not sure if he will ever get over it. He has spent his entire Shinigami life sneaking around and now he actually free to live a little. I was glad that I was able to help someone that was willing to go that far to protect the person they cared about, but that look on Matsumoto's face when she woke up to find him very much alive was the best.

ooOOoo

Currently I am headed to Urahara's shop to meet up with Toshiro and see his head captain. The more urgent things that needed taking care of after the war are done, and the head captain wishes to meet with me. The last time a meeting similar to this occurred they tried messing with my memories and sending me home. I have come to understand their reasoning for doing this before, but I hope because things are not so dire anymore that they will not do something similar. Toshiro has told me many times that Shinigami are not supposed to interact with humans let alone be in a relationship with one. The first time he told me this I feared he would leave me, but he has never given any indication that he would. I really hope that the fact I helped them take down their number one enemy that they can break a few rules for us.

I greet the shop owner and quickly make my way down the ladder to the underground area. I can sense my Shinigami and I am more than a little excited to see him. In the past couple months we have been able to see each other even less than before the war. He has his back toward the ladder and is talking to the woman that changes into a cat. Suppressing my power even lower I run toward him and take a flying leap effectively tackling him to the ground.

ooOOoo

Today is the day that I finally get to see Kagome again, now that the war cleanup is over. I should be more excited, but I fear for what the meeting with the head captain will be like. Taking a deep breath I step through the doors and find myself in Urahara's underground training area. I am a few minutes early so I spend the time talking with Yourichi. We were having a nice conversation until I find myself in an awkward position. Kagome somehow managed to sneak up on me and tackle me to the ground. Now she is lying on top of me with her usual smile and Yourichi is doing a very bad job of hiding her amusement.

"Hi," she says to me cheekily.

"Don't you two make the most adorable couple," Urahara says from somewhere behind us. I can't really tell because my dear miko is the only thing I can see. At this point in time I am ready to murder everyone in this room. Kagome seems to notice this and finally removes herself from me and offers me a hand up. Grumbling to myself I take her offered hand and return to the standing position.

"Your no fun at all you know that?" she asks me while crossing her arms and pouting.

"I apologize, but if you remember correctly there is a serious matter we are taking care of today," I remind her.

"I know that, but it is okay to have fun for a moment," She says while shrugging, "So when do we leave?"

"Now," I say while nodding to Urahara. It is times like this that she still surprises me. There is never a dull moment in her life and she knows when to be serious, but she also never lets anything get her down.

Shaking my head I clear my thoughts and take Kagome's hand. She seems surprised by this but doesn't say anything. From the corner of my eye I can see a faint blush on her cheek and a smile on her face. We tried hiding for a while, but apparently it was bluntly obvious that we had something going on. Now there is no point trying to hide it, especially with it being part of what we are going to talk to the head captain about.

ooOOoo

After Toshiro took my hand we stepped through the old style doors that would lead us to Soul Society. Once we made it through the portal we made our way through the winding streets that made up the city. The last time I was here was a major blur, but now I took the time to admire the scenery. I could tell that Toshiro was off in his own little world, so I left him to his thoughts. I noticed that we got many looks and double takes as we walked through the city. I'm not sure whether to be happy or slightly pissed that the dead didn't know how to mind their own business either.

I was pulled from my musings when Toshiro came to a stop in front of a building with a very large door on it. In the middle of the door was another symbol that looked similar to the one Toshiro had on his back. He knocked on the door and we were escorted in. Sitting in a large chair at the other end of the large room was the head captain. He may look old, but I found him to look my intimidating than Sesshomaru. We walked about three quarters of the way in and stopped. Toshiro had dropped my hand as soon as the doors opened so I clasped my hands in front of me and bowed. Sesshomaru took time while I was training with him to learn important manners he seemed to think I was lacking. It really didn't do him much good because I still refused to bow to him. I may be thankful for all he did, but he was not my superior. I was the Shikon Miko; I could purify him if I really wanted to.

"You may rise Miko," boomed the head captain's voice even though he wasn't speaking that loud.

"Kagome if you please sir," I said to him while standing up straight again.

I could see Toshiro stiffen next to me and the head captain raised an eyebrow at me.

"I apologize sir, but I hate being referred to as Miko. My name is Kagome and I prefer if I am called by my birth name. Being called Miko is no different than being referred to as human, or if I were to refer to you as Shinigami. I also am not a fan of fancy titles even though a few have tried to correct that bad habit of mine, so if you could call me Kagome it would be much appreciated."

"Very well Kagome. I take it you know why you are here today?" He asks me.

"I assume it would be about the fact that my memories were not erased, and about what happened it war?"

"Yes it is, but first I would like to speak to you alone. You may wait outside Hitsugaya-Taichou," he says while turning from me to Toshiro. Toshiro does nothing but nod and leaves the room.

Once Toshiro is outside the head captain turns back to me.

"First I would like to you to explain why your memories remained intact."

"I believe part of it is due to the jewel, the other is the precautions I have taken to protect my mind. A few years ago I was kidnapped by my enemy and they tried to screw with my mind. In the end it put my friends in danger, and I could not have that. After that incident I meditated to make my mind stronger."

"I see. Well I would have asked you more about the jewel but I saw you use it to heal that day. Instead I will ask you what your relationship has become with Hitsugaya-Taichou."

"I know you saw the way we acted the day of the final battle, so there is no point in trying to hide it from you. We parted as friends when you tried having my memories erased. When Hitsugaya and his team came to the real world to help Ichigo with the arrancar our friendship started to change. Honestly right now I'm not one hundred percent sure what it is, but I think that if we were given a chance it would turn into something more."

"Are you aware that Shinigami are not supposed to become involved in human affairs?"

"Yes, that is one of the first things Hitsugaya informed me of when I healed him the first time."

"Even knowing this both of you have continued to have contact and disobey our laws?"

"My intent was never to cause trouble for either Hitsugaya or Soul Society. He knew what he was doing and I never forced anything on him. What I hope is that you will make an exception for us, especially in light of recent events. If that is not enough of a reason then I hope that fact that I am not a normal human will."

"You are making a very bold move in what you are asking for. I made an exception for Kurasaki and his friends, but what you are doing is on a much different scale. Hitsugaya is a captain and very much a vital piece to the Soul Society. I cannot have you jeopardizing that."

"With all due respect sir the last thing I wish to do is be a burden to him. I have known from the beginning what his position was, and that his job will always come first. I am no stranger to responsibility myself. I am the guardian of the Shikon and that is a position to not be taken lightly. Look we can sit here all day going back and forth. I am not just some random girl that he happened to run into on the street. I am a capable healer and pretty decent with a sword. I was once a burden to the people that I cared about, but after my first love died because of me I changed that. I was trained by one of the most powerful demons in history and guardian to a jewel that a single shard can make someone's power grow tenfold. All I ask is that you allow us to figure out where this is going. I will never keep Hitsugaya from his responsibilities. I was actually hoping I could be of some help to Soul Society. I've tried living the life of a normal human and it really just doesn't work for me."

"I see."

ooOOoo

Kagome had been in talking with the head captain for at least half an hour. I'm pretty sure that I have worn a hole in the grass I have been pacing across. Finally I hear the door open and I look up to Kagome. Her face is blank and she only nods for me to go in now. I want nothing more than to ask her how everything went, but I can't keep the head captain waiting. Quickly I walk through the open door and stand in front of the head captain.

"I must say Hitsugaya-Taichou you have taken many risks in this past year, not something you would normally do."

"Hai…"

"She must mean a lot to you."

"I…"

"I originally thought she would be a liability to the Soul Society the first time, but she has proven to be anything but. She helped take down Aizen, and did much with the fourth squad during that aftermath. I believe that she will be a valuable asset to us, so I am going to wave the laws when it comes to her. Do not make me regret my decision Hitsugaya-Taichou, you are dismissed."

"Hai," is I can get out while I bow and turn around for the door. My body moves on auto pilot as I head back outside because my mind is still in shock.

When the doors open the first thing I see is Kagome with a knowing smile on her face.

"Wow, you can actually see the shock on your face. I never thought I would see something other than a scowl on it in public," she says to. I try to scowl in response, but my facial muscles aren't behaving. Instead a small smile spreads across my face because this news is much of a relief after the days agonizing over this meeting.

"You don't have to return right away, would you like a tour of my division?" I ask her.

"Yes!" she responds excitedly.

"Don't forget to show her your bedroom Toshiro!" interjected a voice before we could leave. I make a quick turn around to see Kurasaki. I was about to say something but Kuchiki took care of it for me. One foot to the face was all it took to shut him up.

"I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-Taichou, he still doesn't know better," she tries to explain while looking very embarrassed.

"I'm not sure why he is bothering to say something. I mean you two have shared a room whenever you are in the living world right?" Kagome said.

Kagome effectively made everyone feel embarrassed. I couldn't help but chuckle at their faces and decided that it was a good time to leave. Walking over to Kagome I slip my hand into hers and start guiding her to my division. She seems just as surprised this time, and I find somewhat it amusing to catch her off guard. Partially because it is fun, and partly because she kept surprising me when we first met.

"I think the fourth division will be filled up pretty soon if you keep this up," she informs me as we walk to the tenth.

"Why?" I ask slightly confused.

"You've had something other than a scowl on your face for over ten minutes, the temperature is normal, and you just took my hand in public," she explains.

I stop dead in my tracks and look at her feeling slightly hurt.

"Would you rather I…"

"No! Don't take that the wrong way! Of course I like it, I was just making an observation. Damn I am such an idiot, I'm sorry," she apologizes while waving her hands around trying to make her point.

Deciding that a little pay back is in order I step over and kiss her. With all her flailing about she was too distracted to notice what I was doing. I only kissed her long enough for her not to be able to react. When her brain started to catch up with the situation I stepped back and started walking again. In result Kagome was left standing in the middle of the street looking slack jawed.

"If you're done catching flies my division is over this way," I say while smirking at her.

"Toshiro…" she calls out to me in a sweet voice in response. Just the tone of her voice put me on edge, but it was also the air around her that is crackling with angry power.

"I'd start running if I were you," she says and begins to run at me.

Not needing to be told twice I start running all the way back to the tenth. For the hundredth time since I have met her I am cursing my luck. Leave it to me to find the human that is bipolar and can actually do damage if she really wants to. I couldn't wait to see what the gossip mill had to say about all of this.

ooOOoo

Toshiro effectively through me through a loop today, but that kiss was the last straw. I chased him through the many streets and we eventually ended up at a place that I assumed to be his division. Not even waiting for the door to open he launched himself over the outer wall and kept going. I had to wait for the door to open, but that didn't stop me from tracking him down. When I did finally catch up to him he was stopped in a doorway and spouting flames of his own.

My vengeance forgotten I peek over his shoulder to see what has him all riled up. Matsumoto is fast asleep on a couch with a very large supply of sake around her. I never thought I would see the day when someone could put the monk Mushin to shame.

"I'd say were even," I say to Toshiro while smirking.

"We are far from even, I have to deal with this every day of my life," he informs me, "She was supposed to be doing the paperwork."

"I think I have a good idea, something that will teach her a good work ethic," I say.

ooOOoo

It has been a few hours since we found Matsumoto passed out on the couch. After an okay from the head captain we took her to the living world for a crash course in work ethic. Toshiro hadn't been too keen on the idea when I suggested where we send her, but after watching my grandfather barking out orders at her he agreed. This way she would learn a thing or two, and she would get to see Gin.

Now the two of us are sitting in his office working our way through the massive pile of paperwork that needed doing.

"You don't have to be helping with this," he tries to tell me again.

"I already told you it was fine. Look we really haven't even seen each other that much since this whole thing between us started. We just got the okay that we don't have to hide anymore today, and the last thing I want is to be separated again."

"I know, I just…"

"Toshiro stop it. I know what it is I signed up for when we agreed to see where this would go. You told me a million times over that your life wasn't what it was like when you were on that mission to the living world. I told you before that I would be by your side to lessen the burden. If that happens to be helping with paperwork too, then so be it. The quicker this gets done the sooner we can go do what we want."

He seems to be at a loss for words so he just grabs my hand and squeezes it and gets back to doing the paperwork. I smile and get back to work. Today turned out a lot better than I anticipated it too. I was really excited to see what was going to happen next.

ooOOoo

A/N: well there is the end of the chapter. I've had a major case of writers block with this story, so I apologize for the long time between updates. Please review and tell me what you think.


	10. ANAgain

A/N: Hey everyone, so false alert again...sorry. I promise this story is not abandoned, I just don't really know where to go with it from here. When I started writing it I only really figured out what would happen up until the end of the second movie. So now I am just winging it and Im not sure if I just want to end it with and epilougue or keep going.

Well to try and get more inspiration I made another video. It doesn't have quite the same story line as this story, but I am very proud of it. The blasted video took me a few weeks to make because I've been trying some new things I've never done before.

The video title is call Kagome and Hitsugaya: I Surrender. It can be found on my youtube channel SirAmbala.

Thanks for all the support everyone! I promise the next chapter will be out ASAP

SirAmbala


	11. The Now

A/N: Now what do we have here? An actual chapter! To everyone following this story I'm sorry about the wait. I've had a bad case of writers block with this story. Up until now I had the basic storyline down, well now I'm just winging it. So please bear with me. Now onwards to the chapter!

ooOOoo

I gave a triumphant smirk as I sent another of squad ten's members flying through the air. When they didn't get back up I turned back to my crowd of onlookers daring another to face me. No one present would even look me in the eye. I guess they didn't wish to join their comrades in eating dirt, and here I thought they were supposed to do everything together.

"Nice going Kagome, but I think Unohana-taichou may eventually become unhappy with you for filling up beds," came the voice of the woman that was quickly becoming my best friend.

"Well if they weren't insisting that a mortal girl could hold her own against a Shinigami then the beds would still be empty," I respond taking the towel and water she offered me.

"Then I fully stand by your course of action, and when Taichou hears about this I'm sure he will to," she said while looking at her fallen squad members, "I hope all you have learned a lesson here today."

The fallen members quickly said their apologies and scattered.

"Now that that is taken care of you have to go and get ready!" she said excitedly to me.

"Why? I thought Toshiro had a captain's meeting today and a desk full of paperwork?" I asked in confusion. I had been helping him a lot of the time with his paper work over the last couple months that I had been here, and he told me that I was to get out and do something today.

"I don't know, Taichou just asked me to come and get you," she said while smirking at me.

"In other words you know exactly what is going on, but refuse to tell me. Fine, tell him I'll be there in a little bit, but I have to shower first."

"Of course, now hurry!"

Shaking my head I ran back to the room that I had been sharing with Matsumoto since I came here just over two months ago. Going about my routine I remained lost in thought. I still can't get over how fast the time has gone by and yet can't believe how natural it feels. After that first day here Toshiro and I have fallen into a routine that feels like we've been doing it forever.

He is an early riser and I have become one since travelling through time. Usually I get up a little after him and bring breakfast to his office. He is usually already started on paperwork, so I help him with the stuff that I can. Around eleven or noon Matsumoto will mosey in and Toshiro will boot me out to go find something else to do. The first couple days I would go and eat lunch alone, but now I usually spend it with many of my Shinigami friends. It seems like everyone was interested in the mortal girl that caught the eye of the ice captain. By now I have a solid group of friends, most of them being from the team that went to the living world during the Arrancar attack.

Toshiro never gets done with office work until around dinner, so until then I am on my own. During my free time I usually train so I don't get rusty. Meditation is key to be able to control my powers as well as I do, and even I still have much to learn. I also work on my swordsmanship because Sesshomaru would skin me alive if I put all his hard work to waste. I can also be found around squad four helping Unohana-taichou with her patients. Healing is something I love to do, and it also helps me hone that branch of my power. I have also started working on learning healing kido with Unohana-taichou. It seems that I have an aptitude for it even though I'm not dead.

Then around dinner time Toshiro is finally free and we spend the evenings together. We tend to get a basket of food and go watch the sun set. It didn't take long for us to realize that was one of both our favorite things to do. We will sit outside for hours just talking or sitting in silence enjoying eachothers company. After all the excitement we have had the last few years it is nice to take it slow. On the days that we aren't watching the sun and stars we will wander around Soul Society. It still amuses me how many heads we still turn. I know that pisses Toshiro off that people won't mind their own business, but I'm also certain part of him enjoys it. People seem to have mixed feeling about him, and don't really know him. I think it is safe to say that I have come to know him the best, and when we get those looks I am proud to be the one he chose to share his secrets with. I also secretly enjoy that I am the only one that he will allow to call him by his first name.

Taking one last look in the mirror I fly out of the room and head to Toshiro's office. He is the only one in the office, meaning Matsumoto has already out drinking. He is standing at the window lost in thought. The fact that I was able to sneak up on him proves it. I go behind him and wrap my arms around him in a hug before he notices me. We stay like that for a few more minutes just enjoying the peace and each other for a moment.

"Are you ready?" he asks finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, so where are we going? I thought you were going to be busy all day?"

"It didn't take as long as I anticipated. As for the where, it is a secret," he said smirking at me knowing that I would be irked by not knowing.

"Please tell me where," I pout at him.

"Nope"

"Fine, then let's get going!"

With the conversation over I turn around and open the door so we can leave the office. Before I even make it a step out of the door Toshiro has me in his arms bridal style and is speeding to our unknown destination. I am more than a little surprised by this course of action, but just go with it. I guess where we are going in far away. I snuggle into him enjoying being in his arms and moving at a pace faster than Inuyasha could have ever hoped for.

ooOOoo

I look down at my Miko snuggling into my chest for a moment before picking up speed. These past two months have been something I never imagined would ever happen to me. Even when I first realized I was falling for the human girl did I ever expect this to be a possible outcome. I still am unsure as to what she said to the head captain that day, but he seemed to respect it and her. She has quickly made a name for herself here and wormed herself into many aspects of Soul Society. Her group of friends seems to expand every day, and I'm certain a majority of them would do whatever they could to help her should she need it. She just seems to have that affect on people.

When she first came here she also attracted quite a bit of male attention, and that was the first time I have ever felt that sort of jealousy. Part of me feared she would leave me for someone that was well anything but me. As usual she seemed able to read what was going on in my head and squashed that fear. On one occasion I left the office and went to go track her down at her favorite lunch spot. Seeing the crowd of people with her that mainly consisted of males I wasn't sure what to do. I thought leaving would be the best course of action, because I was certain the entire place would be frozen over by the time lunch was over. Before I could even think of turning around my Miko had appeared before me looking as brilliant as ever. She didn't say anything; instead she captured my lips with her own with a very public message saying who she belonged to. That was the last time I worried about that.

Now I feel it is time for her to meet my grandmother. I have met her entire family in both the present and the past. I think it is only right for her to meet mine. It has been a while since I have seen my grandmother anyway, and I am proud for her to meet Kagome. Slowing down finally we have arrived at the little house I called home before becoming a Shinigami.

"That was so exciting! Now where exactly are we?" she asks me as I put her on her feet again.

"You will see in a moment Miss Impatient," I say to her while shaking my head.

Grandmother seemed to notice activity outside of her house and walks outside to greet us. I can not keep the small smile the creeps on my face when she realizes who is here.

"Toshiro, you have finally come to visit. It seems you also have brought a friend along," she says walking to us slowly. Once close enough she pulls me into a familiar hug.

ooOOoo

I was a bit confused when we finally stopped, but when the elderly lady stepped out of the house I connected the dots. Toshiro said the elderly lady that raised him still lived out here. I had to smile when his face actually changed to a small smile when she walked out.

"Grandmother I would like for you to meet Kagome," Toshiro says indicating to me when she stops hugging him.

I am quickly engulfed into a hug of my own from the elderly lady.

"It a pleasure to meet a friend of my Toshiro."

"She is more than just a friend grandmother…" Toshiro says quietly from behind us.

She lets me go and hugs Toshiro again. She is beaming at both of us as she leads us into her home.

ooOOoo

Toshiro's grandmother has gone to sleep and the two of us are watching the night sky from the back porch. This is the very porch he found his love for sunsets all those years ago. We are both munching on watermelon that she made for us because it is Toshiro's favorite thing to eat.

I snuggle into his side more and sigh in content. I am happy that I was finally able to meet his grandmother, and we hit if off right away. She seemed so happy that he has found someone, and I was happy to see him so content.

"We will have to come visit her more often," I say.

"Yeah…" he responds sounding distant.

"Is everything okay?" I ask sitting up a little so I can see his face.

"I'm just thinking that I can't believe you have been here for two months already."

"I know. I was thinking the same thing today, and yet it feels like it has been way longer."

"You are happy with the way things are going?" he asks with an unreadable look on his face.

"Yes I'm very happy. Why?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately about what happens next. We agreed to see where this went, and I'm fairly certain we have figured that out. What I want to know is what happens next?"

"I don't know. I thought we would just keep doing what we're doing. Are you not happy with the way things are?" I ask him slightly worried.

"Of course I am," he answers right away, "This is more than I ever hoped for. I never expected to find someone, let alone someone that completes me the way you do."

"Then why are you asking those questions?" I ask him confused.

He says nothing but his face shows worry for a moment before determination takes over. Slowly he rises from the deck and takes a step down before turning to me. Once he is fully facing me he drops to one knee holding a small white box up to me.

All comprehension leaves me at the moment as I look from the box to his eyes. His teal eyes bore into me silently asking what words would fail to. When my brain finally catches up with the moment I hesitate for only a second. I knew the answer to his unspoken question before he even thought to present me the box. I knew the answer while I fought beside him during his toughest battle and knew I could never be without him. When Inuyasha passed I resigned myself to spend the rest of my long life alone, because I just knew I would never find another to love. Of course it is life's goal to always prove me wrong and threw the icy Shinigami captain at me.

A shriek and a tackle to the ground are the answer I give him, but I'm certain he knows me well enough by now to know what that means.

ooOOoo

A/N: That is the end of this much a waited chapter. Please click that button down there and tell me what you think!


	12. Home Again

Well today marks the three month anniversary of me being in soul society, and about a month since my Shinigami proposed to me. We've kept that pretty hush hush because I haven't gotten the chance to go and tell my family. Matsumoto is the only other one that knows. Toshiro is going to be busy for the next week, so I am going go head to the living world for that time. Once Matsumoto heard that I was finally going to break the news to my mom, she begged Toshiro to let her go with me. I thought it was to see Gin, but as it turns out she wants to go shopping. Of course it can't just be a normal shopping trip; no we are going to be looking for my wedding dress. She has been having a fit for the last month because I wouldn't let her start planning the wedding. It's really amazing she hasn't let it slip to anyone about our engagement as it is.

"Kagome! Are you ready to leave?" Matsumoto's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yes," I respond with a small sigh. It's not like I'm not looking forward to this next week with my family, but I am worried that it will be a very busy week with Matsumoto around.

ooOOoo

A couple hours later we are finally making our way up the many steps that lead to our shrine. Matsumoto has been her ever cheerful and chatter box self up until the last few minutes. She hasn't seen Gin in a while, and I know that she misses him greatly. I feel sorry that she can't see him everyday like I can see Toshiro, but until we figure out our next move it will have to be that way. I laugh as she bolts up the last few steps and gives Gin quite the start. I smile and wave at the couple and make my way inside to go find my mother.

I find her in the kitchen making another home cooked meal. She turns around when she hears the door open and gives me a bright smile. I realize that this has been the longest period of time I have been away from home with no way to have contact with my family. While traveling in the past I tried to get home every few weeks. Breaking out of my thoughts I move into the kitchen and give her a hug.

"Oh Kagome it is good to finally have you home," she says as she turns back to the stove.

"I know mama, I'm sorry it has been so long. When I went with Toshiro that day we weren't sure what was going to happen, but everything turned out so well. I guess that we just lost track of time."

"It is okay Kagome; I am more than used to you being gone for long periods of time. I am just so happy to see you like this again. If it meant you wouldn't be coming home again, but you were this happy I would be okay with that. All I have ever wanted for you was happiness, and after Inuyasha I wasn't sure if I would ever see your eyes light up that way again."

"Oh mama…" I say while hugging her again, "There is another reason I came back today though mama…I'm going to need your help with something."

"Oh is everything okay?" she asks me with concern.

"Yes everything is perfect, and it really couldn't get much better…"

"Then what is it Kagome?"

"She needs help picking out a dress of course," states a voice from the door.

I turn to scowl at my friend who has a large smile on her face, and my mother is taking a few seconds to connect the dots.

"Oh Kagome is she referring to a wedding dress? Did Toshiro propose to you?"

"Yes he did. It has been a little bit over a month since he did, but things have been pretty busy. I couldn't get home right away, and Matsumoto here has been driving me batty because I wouldn't let her start planning the wedding," I explain still giving my friend the stink eye.

"Kagome I am so happy for you!" my mother says while hugging me again.

"At least he isn't a demon," Grandpa says while walking into the room.

I shake my head at the people in the room and proceed to plan out the next few days with my mother and Matsumoto. Unfortunately since Toshiro is going to be busy with Captain's things Matsumoto can only let the paperwork pile up for so long.

ooOOoo

Matsumoto has us out shopping the second the bridal stores open the next day. I used to enjoy shopping but after a few hours with her I'm not the biggest fan anymore. I lost track how many dresses I tried on after the first store. Every dress that I put on just doesn't seem right to me and doesn't match the vision in Matsumoto's mind. She is of course my self employed wedding planner. By lunch time I have tried on every style of dress and not one of them stands out to me. I am more than frustrated at this point.

"None of these are working," Matsumoto says while shaking her long hair.

"Perhaps we should call it a day and try again tomorrow?" my mother asks.

"That is probably for the best. I am going to end up purifying a dress at this rate I am so frustrated," I say with a sigh.

All in agreement we make the hike back to the shrine. About half way there I start having an idea. We have been looking at modern dresses, and whether we have wedding at the shrine or Soul Society it will be older fashioned. Perhaps why nothing has been working is because it is too modern. Feeling satisfied with my thoughts I voice it to Matsumoto and she seems to agree.

"At each bridal store we have been too though they only had a select few more traditional gowns," she says with a pout.

"Maybe we would have more luck if we weren't in such modern times," I say with a smile forming on my lips. I'm wondering why I didn't think to check the past to begin with. This way I could let my friends there know the good news too.

Matsumoto seems to catch on with my train of thought and we make plans to head to the past tonight.

ooOOoo

After dinner Matsumoto and I head out to the well house. I take her hand and make the plunge through time. I will never grow tired of the sensation of crossing the times. Once the blue light fades away I can hear the crickets and wildlife of the woods around the well. It has been even longer since I have been to the place I once called a second home. I am very excited to see my friends and my surrogate son.

The two of us walk in silence to the village. I am lost in memories and my companion is marveling at the differences in the two times. Half way to the village we come upon the sacred tree and I must pay respects to my first love.

"This is where Inuyasha is buried right?" Matsumoto asks me.

"Yes. It is where we first met, so I figured it would be a proper place to bury him."

With no more words we complete the walk into the village. There is a fire still going in Kaede's hut. I slowly open the door flap and am greeted by the sight of my friends around the fire. They are surprised to see me, but it quickly turns to excitement while Shippo races into my arms. This place will always bring me a feeling of returning home.

For the next few hours I introduce Matsumoto to them and explain to them the reason I am here. They are extremely happy for me, and have much of the same reaction my mother did. Soon after us girls go take a soak in the hot spring, and I find out that the two girls that I consider my best friends get along very well. We then pack it in for the night.

ooOOoo

The next morning Matsumoto and I are preparing for the day when I feel a very familiar aura headed to the village. I quickly run out of the hut to go meet up with it. Matsumoto takes off after me thinking there is danger. What she finds is me bowing to the one that saved me from myself.

"Lord Sesshomaru it is a pleasure to finally meet you," she says while bowing to him.

"This Sesshomaru is pleased you have met someone that knows proper etiquette," he says to me with a smirk.

"Just because I refuse to bow to you doesn't mean I don't know proper etiquette," I say while sticking my tongue out at him, "This is Matsumoto. She is Toshiro's Lieutenant and a very close friend of mine."

He nods to her and then looks at me.

"There must be a reason you have returned. I have not seen you in many months."

"Yes…well Toshiro proposed to me and I said yes. I have spent the last few months with Matsumoto and him. We only returned two days ago to my time to look for a wedding dress. I have found that I don't like the modern styles and decided to come here to find a more traditional robe," I explain.

This is one conversation I was not looking forward to. I've been worried what his reaction to me getting married would be.

"Kagome you will return to the village, and I will return this evening," he says.

That was not the answer I was expecting.

"What?"

"You will wait for me there."

And with that he was gone with no explanation what so ever.

With a sigh I turn back to the village.

"You're going to listen to him?" Matsumoto asks me.

"Yes, it is for the best. I have no idea what he has up his sleeve, but it is in my best interest to not disobey him.

ooOOoo

Our time is up in the living world. We have just turned the corner that leads to Urahara's shop, and our way of getting home. I smile slightly at that train of thought. In the past few days I have been to two places that I once considered home, and now I am moving on to a new chapter of my life. Those places will always hold a special place in my heart, but where I am headed now is what is going to be my future.

"You seem very happy Miss Kagome. Did you have a successful trip?" Urahara asks nodding to the package in my hand.

"Yes very. It was good seeing old friends and family too," I say.

Kirara mews in agreement. She is coming with me this time. She had been with my family up until now and I tried to give her back to Sango, but both of them insisted she stay with me. I was interested to see what everyone's reaction in Soul Society was going to be to her.

"Hey Kagome you've been zoned out for a few minutes now, are you ready to go?" Matsumoto calls to me from the open gate.

I nod and run to catch up to her. As we step through the large doors I clutch the package closer to my heart. Sesshomaru had gone back to the castle of the west to pick it up for me. Apparently it was to be a gift if I were to ever found someone to love again. He also said that he would not have given it to me if he thought it was a waste. In other words he approves of our marriage even if he hasn't met the fiancée, but I guess he can tell just by the way I look that this is the right choice for me.

ooOOoo

Finally chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed I apologize for length of time between updates again. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorite/alerted! It is really cool to see how many people like this story. Please drop a review and tell me what you think of the latest chapter

And always feel free to check out my youtube channel with the same name. I have a few videos of this pairing


	13. Path to the Future

A/N: I'm finally back with a new chapter! Please enjoy!

ooOOoo

Sapphire eyes blinked back at me from the mirror as unsteady hands tried to tame a wild curl. My mother's slender hand entered my field of vision to fix it for me. Smiling softly I allowed her to finish my hair.

"You look beautiful Kagome," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Oh mom…" I say as I stand up and embrace her.

"I never thought I would see this day. I knew that when you were with Inuyasha things would go differently, and when he passed I put away any notions of getting to see you walk down the aisle. As much as I wished for it, I was more worried about you not falling into a hole of despair. I knew how hard losing the one you love is, and for you to be so young. You proved again though how strong you are though," she says.

"My friends are the source of my strength mama. I never would have survived if Sesshomaru hadn't hauled me to the West that day. Moving to Karakura Town was the best decision I made. It gave me the time I needed to grieve, and allowed me to find a path for my future. My life for once is mine and not centered on the dang jewel."

"So it is Kagome, and today is the start of the rest of your life. Are you ready? I believe your dear shinigami is getting antsy. Rangiku already had to notify him some of the guests were speaking of the odd cold front coming through," she says shaking her head slightly.

A small chuckle escapes my lips as we head to the first floor of the house. In the end we decided the shrine was the best place to hold the ceremony. It was hidden away from prying eyes, this way even our more eccentric guests could attend.

Slowly I head downstairs to greet my bridal party. Each of my three close friends is dressed in ice blue floor length chiffon dresses. My own kimono is traditional so we decided to switch it up and have the bridal party wear more modern gowns. Looking for a wedding gown took much less effort than searching for a dress that would keep Matsumoto's assets in check.

I smile at each of the girls and we take our places. As soon as we are ready the music starts and my heart beats in anticipation. Matsumoto is the first to venture down the aisle on the arm of the orange haired substitute and Toshiro's best man. Second down the aisle is my sister figure on the arm of her monk already sporting a red cheek. Rukia is the last of the bridal party down the aisle on the arm of her captain. As soon as they take their places the bridal march starts. Taking slow measured steps I walk from behind the house and am joined by my brothers on the walk to my future.

In a few short moments I am facing the person that has given me such happiness in the short amount of time we have known each other. He pulls the very best out of me, and will stand by me forever. No longer will I stand blindly next to someone. Now I am an equal that no longer needs protecting.

ooOOoo

During this entire process I have been forced to take many deep breaths. Today is a monumental day, one I never thought I'd see. More than once I was forced to rein in my powers. Apparently our guests didn't appreciate the cold. I smirk slightly at the thought, but feel my amusement leave when my groomsmen start their antics up the second they are lined up to my left. The damn monk couldn't make it the simple trip down the aisle without a hand print. My thoughts quickly come to a halt as the bridal march starts. My breath hitches in my throat as my dear miko makes her trip down the aisle. She is dressed in a beautiful stark white wedding kimono of exquisite quality. Which is unsurprising seeing as who it came from.

Kagome is flanked by her two brothers. One by blood, and the other by battle ties. Her teenage brother had done a remarkable job assuming the position her father would have taken. Her other brother was an unlikely addition, but the well had allowed her to bring him and her two friends to the present. I have a great amount of respect for the demon lord, and am very great full for his presence in Kagome's life. Not only did he train her, but he is one of the sole reasons she is alive and well today.

ooOOoo

All chatter ceased as the bride made her way down the aisle. By her side was her little brother filling his absent father's shoes. On her other side was a powerful demon lord. To an outside spectator the whole affair would have seemed alarming. Guests consisted of both the living and the dead. Some had unique abilities, and others were just plain normal.

The bride is given away by her brothers and the efficient begins the ceremony. The ceremony is emotional and quirky. More than once the crowd of onlookers feels a cool breeze run through. The ceremony is rather short and soon the hat and clog wearing efficient is asking for the rings. A small fox kit hands them off and gives his foster mother a quick embrace. Soon the couple has slid the rings on the others finger and she is leaning down slightly while he stands up taller to seal it with a kiss.

As soon as they are facing the crowd again they are given much applause, and for the first time they are announced as Toshiro and Kagome Hitsugaya. Let it also be known this is the only time anyone will refer to the small captain as anything other than captain.

ooOOoo

It is nearing midnight and my feet are killing me! I have not sat down but for a short minute to cram some chicken down my throat. Now that I think about it that little bit of chicken is the only amount of food I have eaten all night. The cake I should have eaten ended up mostly on Toshiro's face. Of course his piece ended up mostly on my face too. I still have people pointing out smudges of icing on my face. Our cutting of the cake got a little brutal. The rest of the night has been relatively calm, and consisted of socializing and dancing. Miroku and Matsumoto have been the life of the party. I'm really glad neither of them can drive. I've had to distract my new husband multiple times from freezing them and half the shrine over.

Said new husband had plopped himself in the chair opposite mine.

"You look rather wound up Toshi-kun. It's your wedding, you're supposed to be relaxed," I say.

"Everyone here, besides a select few, can give me a headache on a daily basis. Now a majority of them are drunk. It is taking every amount of self-control I have to not hurt them," he says while glaring at me and rubbing his head.

"Well given this is our wedding we are only obligated to stay for so long. I'd rather not leave my mother with the job of shoveling snow along with the rest of the mess, so perhaps we should take our leave?" I suggest.

"I was under the impression you would want to spend more time with your friends and family. Are you looking forward to tonight's events more perhaps?" he asks while smirking.

"I was being nice! Get your mind out of the gutter!" I say while smacking him and turning ten shades redder.

"Oh my dear miko you are so cute when you blush," he says.

"I should have known leaving you alone with Miroku and Ichigo for the weekend was a bad idea. I thought you of all people couldn't be corrupted by the likes of those perverts!" I exclaim.

My loud declaration drew the attention of most the reception. Soon said perverts had their arms slung over Toshiro's shoulders.

"Making plans for the wedding night huh Toshiro?" Ichigo asks in a drunken slur.

"And here I thought nothing we said got through his icy barrier," Miroku slurs.

Most everyone present is laughing and Toshiro is turning many shades of red. As much as I am loving his discomfort I decide to rescue him and push the drunken perverts back toward the dance floor. Both are support red marks from their girlfriend and wife.

I take my place next to my new husband and we start rounds. It takes almost half an hour, but we are finally free. Once out of sight of the reception Toshiro sweeps me off my feet and we speed to where we will be spending the next week.

An hour later Toshiro finally stops and sets me down. We are at a small cottage overlooking a crystal clear lake. It is a sanctuary he comes to every once in a while when he needed a break from Soul Society.

"It is perfect Toshiro," I say pulling myself closer to him.

He nods but says nothing as we sit down on the small porch that overlooks the lake. Slowly we both relax and allow the calm of the lake to overtake us. For the first time since meeting that fateful day in the park there is time for peace. The next week will consist of nothing but the two of us. I look forward to it and our future together.

In the silence of night our future is starting. That of the Shikon Miko and the Shinigami Captain that never should have crossed paths.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Toshiro asks while standing up and holding his hand out for me.

"As long as you are there with me," I say.

A small smile graces his lips and we take the step toward tomorrow.

ooOOoo

A/N: It's been almost a year since my last update. I had such a hard time finishing this chapter. I lost inspiration for this story. I'm happy I finally got it back because I love this story! Please review and tell me what you think. This is the last chapter, but I plan on writing an epilogue.


End file.
